Crazy science with you
by Margot19
Summary: Ceci est ma première fanfiction Orphan Black, donc, n'hésitez pas à venir lire, et me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que je ne vais pas massacrer ce couple, le couple parfait, Delphine & Cosima...
1. Chapter 1

_« I didn't want to fall for you. I wasn't supposed to. But I have. »_

* * *

_- Sarah, je n'ai pas confiance en tes idées.._

Cosima lâcha un soupir, en regardant sa soeur. Parce que oui, c'était plus simple de penser à elle en tant que soeur, qu'en tant que clone. Et puis, c'est comme ça qu'elles se présentaient, aux gens qui les regardaient de trop près, ou leur posaient des questions. "Oui, on est jumelles."

_- J'ai des idées brillantes,_ répondit-Sarah, à voix basse,en crochetant la serrure._ Tu veux obtenir des réponses oui ou non?_

Sarah regarda sa clone aux dreads, et lui adressa un petit sourire suffisant. Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle allait répondre, malgré son masque d'hésitation.

_- Oui,_ finit-par répondre Cosima dans un soupir. _Mais quand même ! S'infiltrer dans le bureau de mon moniteur, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu risqué ?_

Sarah arrêta son travail de crochetage de serrure, et excédée, se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_- Scott n'est plus là, Cos,_ chuchota-t-elle. _Ton moniteur est mort. Ils l'ont assassiné. Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est ce "ils"? Et pourquoi il a été tué ? Et quelles sont les informations qu'il collectait sur toi ? A quoi elles servent ? A qui il les donnait ?_

Cosima hochait la tête, faiblement. Bien sûr, Sarah avait raison, mais elle poursuivait sa tirade.

_- Il n'est mort qu'il y a deux jours,_ reprit-t-elle. _Bientôt,ils iront faire le ménage dans son bureau, et tout archiver. Ou alors, le donner à ton prochain moniteur, parce que oui, je ne doute pas qu'ils t'en fourniront un nouveau. On pourra plus avoir accès aux dossiers, et aux réponses. Alors arrête de faire ta poule mouillée, et attends patiemment que je force l'entrée de son bureau._

Sarah n'attendit pas de réponse, et entreprit de reprendre sa mission, d'ouvrir la porte.

_- Tu pourrais au moins faire ça en silence,_ grommela-Cosima, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

_- La ferme Cos,_ répondit-simplement Sarah.

Cosima leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand il y eut un déclic, et - enfin! - la porte s'ouvrit.

_- Tu peux te prosterner devant ma débrouillardise !_ fit-Sarah en se relevant.

_- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, et débarrassons nous de cette corvée,_ soupira-Cosima en entrant dans le bureau sombre.

Pénétrer de nuit et de force dans le bureau de son défunt moniteur n'était pas une chose que la clone appréciait vraiment. Mais Sarah avait raison. Elle voulait quelques réponses. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle voulait faire partie de l'expérience, sans être le simple sujet qui demeure dans l'ignorance. Elle était une clone, mais elle était avant tout une scientifique.

_- Merde,_ grommela-Sarah. _T'as vu le nombre de dossiers et de paperasses ?_

_- Mettons nous y,_ proposa-Cosima, en allumant sa petite lampe de poche, que Sarah lui avait donné.

Elle prit un casier rempli de dossier, et se mit à les feuilleter chacun. Sarah fit de même dans un autre casier, avec sa propre lampe.

_- Sarah ?_ demanda-Cosima, une poignée de minutes plus tard. _Tu crois qu'il savait que je savais ?_

_- Qui ça, Scott ?_

_- Oui,_ acquiesça-la scientifique. _Tu crois qu'il savait qu'on avait découvert toute cette histoire de clones? Parce qu'on est pas censées être au courant.._

_- Je l'ignore,_ répondit-Sarah en haussant les épaules. _J'en sais franchement rien, Cos._

_- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient su,_ réfléchit Cosima, toujours en parcourant les dossiers. _Ils auraient fait quelque chose, sinon. Je pense qu'ils ne savent même pas que toi, moi, Alison, Beth, et Helena, on a des contacts._

_- Il y a un relevé de ta situation financière,_ ris-Sarah, en tenant un rapport dans la main. _Beurk. Toute ta vie est dans ces dossiers, Cosima. Je suis bien contente de n'avoir jamais eu de moniteur._

_- Arrête de rire, je suis fauchée, je sais,_ grommela-Cosima. _C'était pour m'inscrire ici, à Dyad._

_- Ça t'a coûté un bras,_ ricana-Sarah.

_- Bon, tu veux bien continuer à chercher ?_

Sarah reposa les dossiers, et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

_- Putain, y a un mot de passe,_ soupira-t-elle. _Scott, c'est quel genre de mec ? A mettre le nom de sa copine ?_

_- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait eu une copine,_ ricana-Cosima. _Un chien ou un chat à la rigueur._

Sarah fut prise d'un fou rire devant la remarque cassante de la scientifique, et Cosima ne put réprimer un sourire également. Elle se sentait un peu coupable, parce qu'elle aurait pu apprécier Scott, si elle n'avait pas découvert qu'il scrutait toute sa vie, et qu'il l'étalait dans des dossiers. Et maintenant, il était mort. Assassiné.

_- Bon, on abandonne l'ordinateur,_ soupira-Sarah. _Mais il n'y a rien dans ces dossiers.._

_- Si.._

Sarah jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule en entendant que la voix de Cosima avait changé.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?_

Voyant que Cosima était absorbée dans la lecture, Sarah lui arracha le papier des mains.

_- 324B21 ?_ lut-elle. _C'est ton petit surnom? Très affectueux._

Cosima lui adressa une grimace agacée, et saisit un autre papier.

_- Regarde, ça !_

Elle tendit la feuille à Sarah, qui lut des bribes à voix haute.

_- Contrat de non divulgation blablabla..moniteur : Scott Vokey. blablabla. Y a deux signatures en bas de la page. Scott et celle d'un certain Dr. Leekie._

_- Dr. Leekie a signé ça ?_ a-hoqueté Cosima. _Non !_

_- Qui est Dr. Leekie ?_ a-fait Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Un brillant mais un peu extrême néolutioniste,_ a-répondu Cosima. _Il travaille ici. D'ailleurs, il est un peu à la tête de cette institution._

_- Alors, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il soit également à la tête de notre projet, pas vrai ?_ nota-Sarah.

_- Tu crois que c'est un pro-clone ?_a soufflé-Cosima avec effroi. _Je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais il ne m'a jamais approchée non plus. S'il était à la tête du projet clone, il se serait intéressé à moi, non? Alors qu'il n'a eu aucuns contacts avec moi, je ne l'ai même pas surpris me regarder une seule fois._

_- Pour ne pas que tu le soupçonnes,_ a-avancé Sarah. _J'en sais foutre rien._

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir, et le plafonnier s'alluma.

_- Merde, merde, merde !_ jura-Sarah.

Sarah et Cosima avec des geste fébriles, replacèrent les dossiers dans le bon ordre, rangèrent les casiers, puis, s'aplatirent au sol, au même moment où la porte du bureau s'ouvrait.

"Merde, merde!" continuait-de jurer intérieurement Sarah.

Elles se planquèrent derrière une plante verte, masquées par les ombres, mais si la lumière s'allumait, elles étaient morte. Deux femmes derrière un pot et une maigre plante verte, ça se remarquait un peu, quand même. Un homme en costume s'avança, doucement. Cosima sentit un frisson de panique courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand elle vit que dans la main du nouveau venu, était calé un pistolet.

Elle se sentit rassurée lorsqu'elle sentit la crosse de l'arme de Sarah, à côté, qu'elle avait sorti au cas où. A leur plus grande surprise, l'homme, dont elles ne distinguaient pas les traits, à cause de l'obscurité, n'alluma pas la lumière, ni n'alla sur l'ordinateur. Comme elles, il se dirigea vers les dossiers, qu'il se mit à feuilleter. Il leur tournait le dos. L'occasion parfaite.

Sarah fit signe à Cosima, qui commença à paniquer. Cependant, elle suivit les ordres de sa soeur, de sa clone, et quitta leur cachette de fortune. Doucement, elles sortirent du bureau, et s'en éloignèrent avant de commencer à courir. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la voiture de Sarah, roulant loin du dyad institut, que Cosima reprit son souffle.

_- J'aurais dû savoir, que je devais me méfier de tes idées_, grogna-Cosima.

_- Mais on a appris des trucs_, répondit-Sarah en haussant les épaules. _Scott était bien ton moniteur. On ignore pourquoi il a été tué mais.._

_- Donc ça ne nous avance à rien._

Sarah doubla une voiture et Cosima fronça le nez, devant l'évident excès de vitesse.

_- Pas tout à fait à rien. Regarde ce que j'ai pris._

Sarah saisit une feuille de papier pliée, qui dépassait de sa poche, et la tendit à Cosima.

_- Tu l'as prise ?!_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_- C'était une copie,_ répondit-Sarah en haussant les épaules. _J'ai laissé l'original, ne t'inquiète pas !_

_- Ah, je suis très rassurée,_ ironisa-Cosima.

Elle déplia cependant la feuille.

_- Fiche de suivi du sujet 324B21,_ lut-Cosima. _J'étudierais ça plus en détail ce soir._

_- Merci Sarah,_ grommela-la jeune femme au volant.

_- Merci Sarah,_ répéta-Cosima, avec un ton narquois.

Sarah doubla encore une fois une file de voitures, puis, calma sa conduite, ne désirant pas vraiment, en plus, être prise pour cible par les flics. Elles pourraient toujours appeler Beth, si c'était le cas. Mais la clone détective détestait que ses soeurs, ses clones, fassent appel à elle pour ça.

_- C'était qui ce gars ?_ demanda-soudain Cosima.

_- Jamais vu,_ fit-Sarah, haussant les épaules. _Il ne me disait rien qui vaille. Il était en train de fouiller dans ta vie, Cos.._

_- Arrête d'assimiler ce bureau rempli de dossiers à ma vie !_ s'agaça-Cosima. _Je suis plus que ça._

_- Je sais que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, d'avoir des clones, crois-moi,_ ricana-Sarah. _Moi aussi, je me pose sans cesse la question, tous les matins. Est-ce que je devrais exister ?_

_- Ne suis-je pas le simple fruit d'une expérience illégale et ratée ?_ compléta-Cosima.

_- Probablement.._conclut sombrement Sarah. _Mais tu sais quoi ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, tous ces scientifiques en blouse blanches, et leurs brillants cerveaux. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire mettre._

_- Sarah,_ soupira-Cosima, devant la violence verbale de la clone.

_- Quoi, c'est la vérité !_ protesta-t-elle. _On est en vies, maintenant. Alors peut-être qu'ils imaginaient que leurs actes étaient sans conséquences, quand tout ce projet n'était que sur papier..mais l'expérience à évolué, putain ! On est en vie, humaines. On est peut-être clones, mais on respire, merde ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils l'oublient, parfois.._

_- Je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais pensé à nous autrement que comme des sujets d'expérience, Sarah,_ répondit-calmement Cosima.

Les deux clones pensaient exactement la même chose, mais elles avaient juste deux moyens différents de l'exprimer. La colère et la violence pour Sarah. Un raisonnement scientifique, calme et réfléchi pour Cosima.

_- Ils ont dû se lancer dans ce..grand projet,_ expliqua-Cosima, en commençant à parler avec ses mains. _Avec pleins d'idées et d'espoir que ça fonctionne, persuadés qu'ils allaient révolutionner la médecine, et les lois génétiques._

_- Et ils ont créés des monstres à la place..._grommela-Sarah. _J'en ai ras le bol, moi._

_- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est quand même de feindre l'ignorance_, répliqua-Cosima.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- On est pas censées être au courant,_ répondit-Cosima. _Ce projet est confidentiel, et on est censés être des sujets aveugles. On est pas censés savoir, qu'on a des clones. On est censés se croire normales, comme des personnes normales..c'est le plus déstabilisant._

_- Ouais, probablement.._acquiesça Sarah. _Il y a trop de côtés négatifs pour pouvoir en choisir un seul. Mais tu as raison, c'est super chiant._

Sarah se gara, et enclencha le frein à main. Elle et Cosima descendirent de voiture, et montèrent, pour accéder au palier de Félix. Sarah frappa à la porte, une fois, puis deux. Puis trois.

_- C'est nous, Fee !_ lança-t-elle en criant.

La porte coulissa, et le demi-frère de Sarah apparut, avec son visage blasé, et son pull couleur canari. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, et les yeux fermés par le sommeil. Il ne semblait pas d'excellente humeur.

_- Whoaw, Felix, qu'est-ce que tu portes ?_ s'est-exclamée Cosima, en se protégeant les yeux._ Tu veux nous faire mal aux yeux ?_

_- Aha. Aha. Aha,_ répondit-Félix, alors que les deux clones entraient, et qu'il refermait la porte. _J'avoue Cosima, que ton sens de l'humour de geek m'échappe complètement. Particulièrement en pleine nuit. _

Cosima arqua un sourcil, mais ne releva pas. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et Sarah prit possession du fauteuil. Félix resta debout, bras croisés.

_- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?_ grommela-t-il, dans un bâillement.

_- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ?_ répondit-Sarah.

_- Ne me dites pas que vous avez violé l'entrée du bureau de Scott !_ a-tonné Félix. _Comme vous prévoyiez de le faire..!_

_- Si je réponds oui ?_ provoqua-sa soeur.

Félix haussa les épaules.

_- Et bien je dirais que vous êtes stupides.._

Sarah lui adressa un sourire narquois.

_- Je peux aller dormir, maintenant ?_ geignit-Felix, comme un enfant.

_- Tu veux pas aller nous chercher un truc à boire, plutôt ?_ lança-Sarah, taquine.

Félix fusilla sa demi-soeur du regard, et elle éclata de rire, tandis qu'il se traînait vers son lit, et s'enfouissait sous sa couverture en grommelant quelque chose comme "tarées" et "crevé".

* * *

Delphine entra dans le hall du Dyad Institut, un peu nerveuse. Bon, d'accord, très nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, tentant de stopper le flux continu de ses pensées. Ce jour n'était pas seulement son premier jour de boulot ici. C'était également aujourd'hui, son entrée dans le "grand projet secret" du Dr. Leekie.

La française avait rencontré le Dr. Leekie deux ou trois fois, à ses conférences, et il avait apprécié son esprit, son travail, et ses compétences. Aussi, lorsqu'une place dans son projet spécial s'était libérée, il avait fait venir Delphine, qui avait accepté sans hésitation. C'était une occasion en or, une opportunité d'une vie de travail, qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser échapper.

La jeune femme marcha jusqu'au bureau du Dr. Leekie. Devant la porte, elle passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde, lâcha un grand soupir, puis, frappa.

_- Entrez._

Elle obéit, et poussa la porte.

_- Ah, Dr. Cormier, **bienvenue** ! Fermez la porte, je vous prie._

_- **Merci**, Dr. Leekie. C'est un plaisir d'être ici. Un honneur._

Delphine ferma la porte, puis, s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau ou Leekie était lui même assis.

_- Alors, avez-vous lu le dossier, Dr. Cormier ?_ demanda-Leekie, en saisissant un épais dossier, qu'il se mit à feuilleter. _A propos de la globalité du projet, pour commencer ? Un petit résumé ? Histoire de m'assurer que vous avez compris votre rôle._

_- **Oui bien sûr**,_ acquiesça-Delphine. _Le moniteur d'un de vos sujets, le sujet 324B21 étant décédé, vous avez besoin d'un nouveau moniteur. Mon but est de surveiller 324B21, l'un des clones donc, d'un point de vue santé et physique, mais également moral, de collecter des données sur le sujet, afin de prévenir le moindre problème._

Delphine se tut, essayant de sonder le visage de Leekie, pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, mais il était silencieux et impassible.

_- Ah,_ fit-Delphine, se souvenant d'un détail important. _Il faut également m'assurer que le sujet ne soit jamais au courant de sa condition, et qu'il n'entretienne aucuns contacts avec aucun autre sujet._

_- Très bien._

Leekie hocha la tête, en écrivant quelque chose sur le dossier.

_- Vous avez fait vos devoirs,_ approuva-t-il, s'autorisant un sourire. _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien signer._

Delphine saisit la feuille. Contrat de non divulgation du moniteur de 324B21 : Delphine Cormier. Elle cliqua le crayon, signa plusieurs fois, sur plusieurs documents, puis, Leekie remballa le tout dans le dossier.

_- Bienvenue à l'institut Dyad,_ fit-il, en lui serrant la main. _Vous êtes donc ici incognito, j'imagine que vous le savez, après avoir signé ce contrat de non divulgation. Vous ne devez en aucun cas faire part de ce projet, à 324B21, ou à quiconque. Compris?_

Delphine hocha la tête.

_- Pour faciliter le rapprochement,_ poursuivit-Leekie. _Je vous ai réassigné comme partenaire de labo avec Cosima._

_- Cosima ?_ releva-Delphine.

_- Ah oui, nous ne vous avons pas encore donné le cas réel, vous avez juste eu le dossier du sujet,_ acquiesça-Leekie, s'en souvenant. _Bien, tenez. Voici les informations réelles de Cosima Niehaus, alias sujet 324B21, ou, comme on l'appelle entre nous, le clone geek._

Delphine eut un petit sourire, mais redevint rapidement sérieuse, et saisit le dossier que lui tendait Leekie.

_- J'espère et je ne doute pas que vous prendrez votre mission à coeur, Dr. Cormier,_ fit-Leekie, en se levant.

Delphine acquiesça, peu bavarde. Le stress de cette première rencontre officielle avec le Dr. Leekie commençait à retomber, mais elle était quand même intimidée.

_- Bon et bien..**bonne chance**,_ fit-Leekie, mal assuré. _C'est comme ça qu'on dit, en français ? _

Delphine eut un sourire poli, malgré la prononciation très américaine du Dr. Leekie.

**_- Oui, c'est ça,_** acquiesça-t-elle. _Vous parlez français.._

**_- Un tout petit peu,_** précisa-Leekie. _Mon bureau vous est ouvert à la moindre question, mais prétendez ne pas me connaître. _

Delphine acquiesça à ces dernières recommandations, puis, quitta le bureau. Elle marcha le long du couloir, le dossier sous le bras. Elle allait enfin pouvoir découvrir le visage de 324B21. Et elle savait enfin son nom. Cosima.

La française s'adossa au mur, et feuilleta le dossier avant d'aller rencontrer le clone qu'elle devait surveiller. Elle prit la première page, qui était une assez grande photo, de Cosima, probablement. Delphine ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme ça. Des dreads. Des lunettes. Un anneau au nez. Un grand sourire.

Elle n'aurait pas pensé que Cosima était si..vivante. Si normale. Si jolie. Delphine refréna aussitôt tout ça. Elle savait qu'elle avait un rôle important, et qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'attacher avec son clone. Un peu. Mais pas trop. Le dossier était rempli de paperasse, détaillant la vie entière de Cosima Niehaus, sujet 324B21.

Delphine savait qu'elle aurait dû le lire. Que ça aurait pu l'aider à faire son travail. Mais ça la répugnait, de fouiller comme ça, dans la vie et le passé de quelqu'un, à son insu, sans sa permission. Elle ne trouvait pas ça correct. Et elle pensait qu'elle pouvait fonctionner sans avoir à lire le dossier, alors, elle le rangea précieusement dans son sac, après avoir mémorisé le visage souriant, et se promit de ne l'ouvrir qu'en cas d'absolue nécessitée. Elle respectait trop les gens pour fouiner ainsi.

**_- Bon..c'est l'heure, j'imagine,_** marmonna-Delphine, pour elle même.

Elle prit dans son sac, sa blouse, soigneusement pliée. Elle l'enfila, et sourit, de retrouver sa blouse blanche sur le dos. C'était au moins quelque chose de familier. La jeune femme passa par l'accueil, récupérer un badge indiquant "Dr. Cormier - evo devo", puis, se dirigea vers les laboratoires, où Cosima était censée se trouver.

A présent, elle était nerveuse, de la rencontrer. Elle avait peur de tout foirer. Que Cosima découvre tout.

"Relax. Elle est intelligente, mais ce projet est trop top secret. Il n'y a aucun moyens qu'elle puisse savoir ne serait-ce que la moindre information. Détends toi. Allez. Va y."

Delphine poussa la porte du labo. Elle repéra rapidement sa clone, à une paillasse, regardant dans un microscope, les lunettes relevées sur son front, plissé de rides concentrées. Elle écrivait quelques annotations sur une feuille, à côté de temps en temps. La française plaça un sourire sur son beau visage, puis, s'avança vers la paillasse.

-_ Cosima ? _

La jeune femme releva la tête du microscope, et eut un mouvement de surprise, en voyant Delphine. Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit ses esprits.

_- Oh, oui, oui, c'est moi.._fit-elle avec un regard interrogateur.

Elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Delphine fut frappée par la vie qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle avait le même sourire que sur la photo, et ses yeux et son visage entier étaient chaleureux, et agréables. Une aura d'intelligence semblait se dégager d'elle. Elle était brillante, Delphine n'avait aucun doute la dessus.

_- Je suis ta nouvelle partenaire de labo,_ se présenta Delphine, en lui tendant la main. _Delphine Cormier. _

Aussitôt, le sourire de Cosima se propagea à ses yeux, qui se firent encore plus chaleureux. Elle serra la main de Delphine, avec un petit sourire.

_- Cosima Niehaus,_ se présenta-t-elle toujours avec son grand sourire. _Mais tu as l'air de déjà le savoir. _

_- **Enchantée**,_ répondit-Delphine, dans sa langue maternelle.

Cosima eut un petit moment de surprise, puis, elle s'adapta très rapidement.

**_- Enchantée. _**

L'accent américain prononcé fit sourire Delphine ; elle le trouvait adorable.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre 1 vous a plu. _

_Au cas où, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris: les bouts de dialogues en gras, sont ceux prononcés en français. Dans la vo, Delphine est française, mais place quelques mots de sa langue. Comme j'écris en français, mais que je voulais garder cet aspect linguistique, j'ai démarqué les mots et phrases qu'elle prononce dans ce qui serait le français, en vo.  
Hésitez pas à reviewer, surtout. C'est rapide, gratuit, et ça me fait super plaisir :3 _


	2. Chapter 2

_« She doesn't know that I know. I'm the one who is monitoring her. »_

* * *

_- Putain de merde, ma nouvelle monitrice est une bombe..!_

_- Tu nous l'as déjà dit cent fois, Cosima,_ a-grogné-Félix, échangeant un regard avec Sarah.

_- Je sais, mais je n'en reviens pas,_ a répondu la jeune femme.

Les trois étaient assis dans le salon, chez Félix. Ou plutôt, Cosima était assise dans le fauteuil, et Sarah et Félix vautrés dans le canapé, emmêlés et entassés, si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus très bien quelles jambes et quels bras appartenaient à qui.

_- Vous ne seriez pas aussi sceptiques si vous l'aviez vu,_ a-repris Cosima.

_- Je te croirais quand je la verrais,_ a répondu-Sarah, en haussant les épaules, et en saisissant sa bouteille de bière.

Cosima elle, reposa son verre de vin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Delphine, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, la veille.

_- Dire que je vais pouvoir bosser avec elle tous les jours.._

_- Cos !_

Sarah a claqué des doigts, en se redressant, et a adressé un regard impérieux à sa clone.

_- C'est ta partenaire de labo,_ a-fait Sarah. _Et c'est une bombe. Mais n'oublie pas:c'est aussi ta monitrice. Celle qui t'espionne. Qui collecte des données sur toi, et qui les donne à je ne sais qui, qui en fait je ne sais quoi._

Cosima a eu une moue déçue. Même si Sarah n'avait pas complètement tort...bon, elle avait peut-être même raison.

_- Reste loin d'elle,_ a-conseillé Sarah. _Tu sais qu'on doit faire profil bas. Ou alors, ils nous surveilleront de plus près et ils vont découvrir qu'on sait qu'on est des clones et..._

_- et blablabla,_ a-soupiré-Cosima. _D'accord, très bien. Je resterais à l'écart d'elle. Uniquement professionnel. Rapports cordiaux. Voir froids. Ça te va ?_

_- Enfin, notre petite Cosima redevient raisonnable,_ a-plaisanté Félix.

_- Tss._

Cosima regarda ensuite Félix et Sarah se chamailler et se bagarrer, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il y avait eu un moment, dans sa vie, ou elle s'était vraiment sentie seule. Quand elle étudiait pour obtenir son PhD, au Minnesota, et qu'elle ne connaissait personne, sa vie avait été assez austère. Et à présent, les choses étaient beaucoup mieux. Malgré la découverte des clones, et des moniteurs, et des nombreux secrets, elle se sentait vraiment vivante, pour la première fois. Elle sentait qu'elle faisait partie de quelque chose, et après tout, ça lui plaisait d'avoir des clones.

Elle avait déménagé chez Félix, que Sarah squattait déjà. Le jeune punk avait d'abord protesté, en disant quelque chose du genre : "je ne suis pas le refuge de chiens perdus du quartier", mais il avait fini par accepter, et appréciait les soirées qu'il passait avec Sarah et Cosima, même si parfois, ce n'était pas simple, de faire partie du Clone Club.

Tandis que les deux se bagarraient, Cosima se remit à penser à Delphine. A cet accent français. A ces boucles blondes. A ce sourire.

"Concentre toi Cosima.." se sermonna intérieurement la jeune femme. "Tu vas faire ce que tu as dit. Professionnel. Arrête d'y penser. Tu fais juste comme avec Scott."

_- Cosima elle est en train de penser à Delphiine,_ lança-alors Félix, avec une voix de gamin qui balance un autre enfant à la maîtresse, dans la cour d'école.

Cosima tourna la tête vers Félix, et le fusilla du regard, parce que c'était absolument vrai. Elle secoua la tête, pour se donner contenance.

_- Cosima elle rougiit._

_- Félix, cette voix est insupportable,_ a-grogné-Cosima.

Elle tenta de se calmer, mais elle sentait, comme le jeune homme le disait, le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_- Cosima elle est amoureuuuse,_ fit-alors Sarah, sur le même ton.

Insupportables. C'est ce qu'ils étaient, tous les deux, quand ils s'y mettaient. Cosima savait qu'elle en avait pour la soirée, de ce petit jeu, si elle n'intervenait pas. Alors, elle s'est levée, et leur a jeté un regard désespéré.

_- Vous êtes perdus, vous deux..on pourra jamais rien faire de vous..!_ leur-a-t-elle lancé.

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté, ou Félix lui avait installé un matelas, et où elle avait ses affaires.

_- Cosima elle est méchaante,_ a-juste répliqué Sarah, toujours avec la voix d'une enfant de 4 ans.

Cosima a claqué la porte, et elle les a entendu éclater de rire, de l'autre côté. Elle a elle même esquissé un sourire, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Allongée dans le noir, toute habillée, elle a fixé la forme sombre de l'armoire, puis du plafond. Et, irrémédiablement, ses pensées sont revenues vers Delphine.

Elle la verrait, demain. Elle allait pouvoir travailler avec elle. Mais c'est tout. Juste travailler.

* * *

De bonne heure, Delphine était dans le bureau du Dr. Leekie, avant d'embaucher.

_- Comment s'est passée la rencontre avec votre sujet, Dr. Cormier ?_ a-t-il demandé, en signant un papier, puis un autre.

_- Aussi bien que possible,_ a-répondu Delphine, en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme se tenait debout, devant le bureau, vêtue de sa blouse blanche, les mains repliées sur des dossiers, qu'elle maintenait contre elle.

_- Aucun problème ? Aucune chose à préciser ?_ a-insisté-Leekie.

_- **Non**, je ne vois pas,_ a-répondu-Delphine.

_- Bien. Je vous vois donc le mois prochain, pour un bilan,_ a-fait-Leekie. Bonne journée.

_- **Bonne journée**._

Delphine sortit du bureau, et se dirigea vers les laboratoires. Cosima n'était pas encore arrivée. Dommage. La française s'installa derrière une paillasse, et se pencha sur ses dossiers. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

_- Hey, Delphine._

La blonde leva la tête, et aperçut Cosima, appuyée de l'autre côté de la paillasse, avec son petit sourire, ses lunettes, ses dreads, sa blouse.

_- Cosima._

La plus petite contourna la paillasse, et vint jeter un coup d'oeil aux dossiers étalés devant Delphine.

_- Ça bosse dur ?_ plaisanta-la jeune femme.

Delphine hocha la tête, avec un sourire, et suivit du regard Cosima, qui alla installer son microscope, et son matériel. La clone releva le regard, et croisa celui de Delphine. Immédiatement, un sourire vint se coller sur son visage, et elle dévora la blonde du regard, tandis qu'elle rangeait ses dossiers. Elle contourna ensuite la paillasse, et s'approcha.

_- Alors, sur quoi on travaille ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_- Sur uh..._

Delphine était beaucoup trop proche, et cette soudaine proximité troubla Cosima. Elle savait que si elle continuait à parler, elle allait bégayer. Peut-être même rougir, comme hier. Alors, elle pris la méthode facile.

_- Tu sais quoi ?_ fit-elle, en s'écartant, pour lui laisser la place devant le microscope. _Regarde par toi même._

Delphine regarda, puis étudia les divers croquis; Cosima s'était assise à son tabouret, et la regardait travailler, attendant qu'elle se mette au point, et qu'elle rattrape le travail que la clone avait effectué avec Scott.

_- Alors, tu es française ?_ demanda-l'américaine, tentant d'engager la conversation d'un ton léger.

_- Est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça ?_ demanda-Delphine, avec un petit rire.

_- Pas tellement,_ admis-Cosima. _Mais un peu. C'est l'accent, qui te trahis le plus. Et le "Enchantée" que tu m'as dit hier, aussi ! _

_- Je ne cesse de m'améliorer, pourtant, pour l'accent, _a souris-Delphine.

_- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider,_ a-proposé Cosima, avec un clin d'oeil.

_- **Merci**.._

Cosima aurait voulu se donner des claques. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait promis à Sarah, et qu'elle s'était promis à elle même !? Ne pas trop s'attacher. C'était sa monitrice, là.

_- Pourquoi es-tu venue vivre ici ?_ interrogea-Cosima, se persuadant que ce n'était qu'une question purement désintéressée.

_- Je voulais travailler ici,_ répondit-Delphine. _Le néolutionisme est quelque chose d'incroyable, et le Dr. Leekie lui même est un scientifique et un orateur incroyable._

_- Ah, tu connais le Dr. Leekie ?_ a-demandé Cosima.

_- Oh non, je ne lui ai jamais parlé,_ a-affirmé Delphine, avec aplomb.

Les yeux de Cosima ont sondé le visage de la jeune femme, tentant de déceler un mensonge. Si Leekie était bel et bien derrière cette histoire de clones, alors, elle devait le connaître, c'était forcé. Elle prétendait le contraire ; mais les moniteurs étaient assez habiles, pour tenir leur rôle. Scott y excellait.

_- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à mon dernier partenaire de labo ?_ demanda alors Cosima, pour la déstabiliser.

_- **Oui**. Toutes mes condoléances._

Cosima a marqué un silence, tandis que Delphine lisait toujours le fruit des recherches. Cosima mourrait d'envie de lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle savait, pour les clones. Qu'elle savait, qu'elle était sa monitrice. Mais ça impliquait de trop lourdes conséquences. Et Sarah la décapiterait, si elle faisait ça.

_- Ce n'était qu'un collègue,_répondit-Cosima. _Mais merci._

_- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que si je me faisais tuer, tu serais indifférente ?_ a-taquiné Delphine.

_- Es-tu comme Scott ?_ a répliqué Cosima.

_- Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne peux pas te dire ça._

_- Tu n'es pas comme Scott,_ a-tranché Cosima, pour elle. _Crois moi. Donc si toi tu te faisais tuer, je te regretterais. Peut-être même que ça me ferait pleurer._

Cosima a souri, et Delphine lui a souri en retour.

_- J'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper,_ a-soupiré Delphine, en refermant les dossiers, le front plissé.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas rattraper,_ a-lancé Cosima, rassurante.

_- Ça te dérangerait de..m'aider ?_ a-cependant demandé la blonde.

_- Comment ça ?_ s'est méfiée Cosima, en fronçant les sourcils.

_- On pourrait aller manger quelque part, ce soir,_ a répondu Delphine. _Et tu pourrais m'expliquer tous ces travaux..je suis un peu perdue, je te l'avoues, et ça m'aiderait beaucoup si tu m'expliquais un peu tout ça. _

Elle a dû voir mon expression partagée, parce qu'elle a insisté.

_- Je sais que ce n'est pas très professionnel_, a-t-elle admis. _Mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir, pas vrai ?_

La jeune femme aux dreads a hésité une demie-seconde. Puis, elle a répondu.

_- Avec plaisir.._

_- C'est vrai ? Parfait,_ a-fait Delphine avec un grand sourire.

_- Je connais un restaurant bien,_ a-fait Cosima.

Delphine a hoché la tête, et Cosima a souri. Puis, elle a repris son travail. Sarah allait la tuer. Elle allait littéralement la tuer, et être furieuse.

"Merde, c'est ma vie." a-pensé Cosima. "Puis c'est juste pour le boulot. Enfin pour Delphine. Pour moi en revanche..est-ce que c'est vraiment que du boulot ? Oh j'en sais rien moi. "

* * *

_- Tu as quoi ?_

Alison a tiqué, et a regardé la clone aux dreads d'un air sceptique. Elles étaient tous deux assises dans le salon de Félix. Le jeune homme n'était pas là pour l'instant, et les deux clones étaient les seules ici, attendant justement le maître des lieux.

_- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?_ a repris-Alison, sans écouter la réponse. _Cosima, t'es plus raisonnable que ça..! Tu n'es pas allée dîner avec ta monitrice ?_

_- Je crois que si,_ a-répondu Cosima, presque honteuse. _Je sais que c'est mauvais, pas la peine de me sermonner._

_- Bon. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait._

_- Quelle phrase,_ se moqua-Cosima. _Je déteste ce genre de..proverbe._

_- Peu importe,_ a-répondu Alison. _Toujours est-il que maintenant que c'est fait, on va pas s'apitoyer, hein. On verra les conséquences plus tard._

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y aura des conséquences?_ a-demandé Cosima, avec espoir que non.

_- J'en ai bien peur.._a-répondu l'autre. _C'est ta monitrice..elle est la pour palier les problèmes. Si elle voit que tu t'attaches trop..elle pourrait bien le reporter à ses supérieurs._

_- Mais c'est elle qui m'a invitée !_ s'est-exclamé-Cosima, exaspérée. _Pourquoi elle l'aurait fait pour ensuite me balancer à je ne sais pas qui ?_

Alison a haussé les épaules. Il y a eu un moment de silence. Cosima se tordait les mains, tout en réfléchissant.

_- Sinon, à part ça, c'était comment ?_ a demandé Alison avec un sourire malicieux.

_- C'était...pas professionnel,_ a-répondu Cosima, mitigée. _Et j'ai adoré._

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.._

Cosima et Alison se sont retournées, pour voir arriver Félix. Le jeune homme fit coulisser la porte de son domicile, pour la refermer, et aperçut Alison.

_- Mlle Hendrix en personne,_ a-t-il salué la clone. _Alors Cos, tu as vraiment été dîner avec ta monitrice ?_

_- Faites pas paraître ça pire que ça ne l'est !_ a-soupiré-Cosima. _Bon. C'est pas génial. Enfin si, ça l'était génial, justement.._

_- Tu t'embrouilles, et tu m'embrouilles,_ a-grommelé Félix. _Au fait, ce soir, je ne veux personne ici._

_- Je vis ici, maintenant !_ a-protesté Cosima, scandalisée. _Je suis censée aller où ? Dans la rue ?_

_- Tu pourras revenir vers..hmm, mettons 1h,_ a-fait Félix.

_- 1h ?!_ a-hoqueté Cosima. _Tu sais que je travailles, demain ?_

Félix a haussé les épaules, avec un petit sourire.

_- Je travaille aussi, cette nuit.._

_- Oh non !_ a-soupiré Cosima.

_- En plus c'est Teddy,_ a-t-il fait avec un sale sourire. _T'es sûre de vouloir rester ?_

_- Merci bien, je préfère encore la rue que de devoir écouter tes..ébats,_ a-répondu Cosima, répugnée.

Alison fut prise d'un fou rire en imaginant la scène et la réaction de Cosima.

_- J'irais au DYAD,_ a-fait Cosima. _Autant m'avancer dans mon boulot, alors._

_- T'es sûre que tu vas aller au DYAD ?_ a fait Félix, taquin.

-_ Oui,_ a renchéri-Alison. _Pas plutôt boire un verre avec ta charmante française ?_

_- Vous me cassez les couilles, vous deux,_ a-grogné-Cosima en saisissant son ordinateur portable, et en l'ouvrant.

_- T'en as pas,_ a-répondu Félix.

_- Aha. Aha. Morte de rire_, répondit-Cosima, blasée.

_- C'était pas fait pour être drôle,_ a répondu Félix, avant cependant de se marrer.

* * *

Comme prévu, Félix vira Cosima et Alison, puisqu'il avait déjà prévenu Sarah de ne pas revenir tôt. La jeune femme aux dreads alla donc au DYAD. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le laboratoire, elle fut très surprise de trouver Delphine. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos. Elle n'avait pas sa blouse; ses vêtements noirs et blancs lui faisaient une silhouette magnifique et ses cheveux..."Concentre toi Cosima !" se coupa mentalement la jeune femme.

Elle s'avança et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

_- 324b21 ?_ lut-Cosima, à voix haute.

Delphine sursauta, et faillit faire tomber les papiers étalés sur la paillasse. Elle rangea le dossier qu'elle referma à la va vite, prise sur le fait, alors qu'elle était en train de lire le dossier de son sujet.

_- Oh, Cosima, je ne t'avais pas vue, _ a-fait la française, pour détourner son attention. _Que fais-tu ici, si tard ?_

_- Il n'est que 20 heure,_ a-répondu Cosima. _Mais Félix monopolise l'appartement alors je suis venue bosser un peu._

_- Félix_ ? lança-Delphine.

_- Ah oui, c'est le..mon colocataire._

Cosima aurait voulu se frapper elle même. Elle avait failli dire "le demi-frère de ma clone" ou bien "le demi-frère de ma frangine". Dans les deux cas, Delphine l'aurait grillée. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus prudente..Mais la présence de la blonde la rendait plus décontractée et moins prudente justement. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

_- Enfin bref,_ éluda-Cosima. _Que fais tu ici, ce soir ? Et c'est quoi 324b21 ?_

_- Oh rien d'important,_ a répondu Delphine en haussant les épaules. _De vieux dossiers, de vieux projets qui n'ont pas abouti. J'améliore ma culture._

"Elle ment bien." nota Cosima.

Delphine lui adressa un grand sourire.

_- Puisqu'on est lancées sur des choses pas professionnelles,_ lança-Cosima, en se mordant la lèvre. _Est-ce que tu accepterais de me donner ton numéro de portable ?_

Delphine eut une demie seconde d'hésitation. Elle devait probablement se demander si oui ou non elle pouvait.

_- Bien sûr.._

Elle le lui passa. Comme elle voulait continuer d'étudier ses dossiers, et qu'elle ne pouvait le faire en sa présence, Delphine prit congé.

_- Je vais y aller,_ lança-t-elle, à Cosima.

_- Oh d'accord,_ répondit-Cosima, avec une mine déçue.

Delphine lui adressa un petit signe de main, et un sourire.

_- **Bonsoir**._

_- A demain !_ répondit-Cosima, en s'asseyant à la paillasse.

Delphine saisit son sac, son dossier, sa veste et quitta la salle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?! Elle devenait amie avec son sujet...bon, c'était un peu de sa faute, elle l'avait invitée à manger.

Si le Dr. Leekie l'apprenait, il allait être furieux..mais bon. Au moins, Delphine pouvait la surveiller de près.

La jeune femme sortit du bâtiment, en regardant le nouveau contact qu'elle venait d'ajouter. Cosima. Elle eut un sourire, et rangea le portable dans sa poche.

* * *

Merci à Iurey, Camille et Camille.t pour vos reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

_« Don't you think it's time we admit what this is really about ? »_

* * *

Cosima, Sarah, Alison, Beth et Félix étaient assis dans un café, un peu en retrait du centre ville, pour plus de discrétion. En général, les quatre femmes ne se risquaient pas à se montrer en public ensemble, car elles attiraient l'attention. D'accord, la première avait un badge de police, et un flingue, la deuxième, des dreads, un tatouage et des lunettes, la troisième, une frange, et un faux air innocent, et la quatrième, un style punk et un air rebelle. Mais au final, elles avaient toutes le même visage, et c'était assez frappant, qu'elles étaient reliées.

_- Oui, nous sommes de la même famille,_ a-fait Cosima, au serveur qui leur apportait leurs boissons.

Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, le jeune homme leur adressait un peu trop de regard intrigués. C'était toujours comme ça. Déjà que les triplés n'étaient pas très fréquents..alors ce qui ressemblait à des quadruplées, forcément, les gens fixaient.

_- Quadruplées,_ précisa-Sarah, pour se débarrasser du serveur.

Cosima et Sarah se mirent à fixer le jeune homme avec un grand faux sourire. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme déposa les commandes et finit par s'éloigner.

_- Bon débarras,_ grommela-Sarah en saisissant sa bouteille de bière. _Je déteste quand ils ont cette réaction._

_- Vous êtes vraiment intenables en public,_ a-grogné Félix.

Beth, qui était en train de pianoter son portable, le posa sur la table et saisit son verre, avant de regarder ses trois clones.

_- Alors, pas de problèmes, côtés moniteurs ?_ a-t-elle demandé, sur un ton assez bas, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

_- Moi j'en ai toujours pas,_ a-répondu Sarah, satisfaite. _Enfin, à moins que Félix ne joue très bien son jeu._

_- Hé !_ s'est-exclamé le concerné. _Tu m'accuses de t'espionner ?_

_- Depuis que toute cette histoire de clones à débarqué dans ma vie,_ a-répondu Sarah,_ je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance._

Le jeune homme a croisé les bras, faussement vexé.

_- Je déconne, Fee !_ a-ris-Sarah en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Le jeune homme lui adressa une grimace.

_- Si on ne peut pas faire confiance à Félix, je ne vois pas à qui on peut faire confiance,_ a-ajouté Alison.

_- Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable !_ a-plaisanté Félix.

_- Et toi, Alison, justement ?_ a-demandé Beth. _Ça se passe comment avec Donnie ou Aynsley ?_

_- Tu ne sais toujours pas lequel des deux est ton moniteur ?_ s'est-exclamée Cosima.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?_ s'est-exclamée la mère de famille, agacée. _Je ne vais pas me pointer devant chacun d'eux, et leur demander._

_- Tu dois bien avoir des indices,_ a-répondu Sarah.

_- Donnie se lève au milieu de la nuit,_ a-énuméré Alison. _Pour regarder le cricket, dit il. Il a une mallette fermée à double tour, qu'il refuse de me laisser ouvrir. Il a des conversations téléphoniques à mon sujet, mais dont il ne veut rien me dire._

_- C'est lui c'est sûr,_ a-ricané Félix.

_- Mais Aynsley,_ a-renchéri Alison. _Espionne mon courrier quand je ne suis pas là. Me pose des tonnes de questions inutiles. Me fait la moral, essaie de me tirer les vers du nez, et à des soupçons sur moi._

_- Moi je dis que c'est Aynsley,_ a-fait-Beth.

_- Uh uh, pas possible,_ a-répondu Sarah. _Donnie._

_- Je pense aussi que c'est Donnie,_ a-acquiescé Cosima. _Et puis, tu le connais depuis longtemps, Alison, hein ?_

Elle a hoché la tête.

_- Donc vous dites que je devrais me concentrer sur Donnie ?_ a-demandé Alison.

_- Ne néglige pas Aynsley,_ a-conseillé Beth.

_- Quel bordel,_ a-soupiré-Alison, en reposant son dos sur le dossier du fauteuil.

_- Et toi, Beth, tu es toujours en train d'espionner ton moniteur ?_ a-plaisanté Sarah.

_- Ce n'est pas drôle,_ a-répondu la jeune femme en se fermant. _C'est horrible, que le moniteur soit aussi le petit copain._

_- Au moins, tu sais ce qu'il fait,_ l'a-consolé Félix. _Tu as l'avantage sur lui._

_- Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ?_ a-fait Beth. _Et s'il ne m'avait jamais aimé ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas que du travail pour lui ? Une mission a accomplir ?_

Un grand silence s'est abattu. Cosima et Sarah ont échangé un regard. C'est exactement ce qu'elles avaient émis comme hypothèse, l'autre jour.

_- C'est..une possibilité,_ a fait-Cosima, tentant de bien choisir ses mots. _Mais Beth, tant que tu n'es pas sûre, ne fais rien._

_- C'est juste..Ça m'insupporte,_ a-soupiré-Beth. _Passons. Cosima, toi, tes problèmes de moniteur sont réglés ? Ils t'en ont affectés un nouveau ?_

Cosima a regardé Alison, Félix et Sarah échanger un regard incrédule et éloquent.

_- Ah mais oui !_ s'est-exclamé Félix, hilare. _T'es pas au courant._

_- Au courant de quoi ?_ a demandé-Beth, en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Cosima est tombée amoureuse de sa nouvelle monitrice,_ a-ricané-Sarah.

_- Je ne..!_ s'est-exclamée Cosima avant de se stopper en pleine phrase.

Elle aurait bien voulu décocher un bon coup de pied à Sarah, sous la table, le problème, c'est qu'elle atteignit Félix à la place.

_- Aoutch !_ s'est-il exclamé en se frottant le tibia. _Putain Cosima apprends à viser !_

_- Désolée Félix.._a-répondu-Cosima.

Beth lui a jeté un coup d'oeil.

_- C'est vrai Cosima, tout ça ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_- C'est moins grave que ça en à l'air,_ s'est-empressée de dire Cosima. _On s'entend bien et tout et elle est géniale mais.._

_- Cosima et elles ont été manger au restau ensemble !_ s'est-exclamé Félix à toute vitesse. _Aïeuh !_

Une nouvelle fois, il venait de se prendre un coup de la part de Cosima.

_- Celui là, c'était pas une erreur,_ a-précisé Cosima avec un demi-sourire. _Il était pour toi, Félix._

_- Merci, ça me soulage beaucoup,_ a-grogné le jeune homme. _Tu peux nous montrer une photo, au moins?_

_- De qui ? De Delphine ?_ a-demandé-Cosima.

Le jeune homme a hoché la tête.

_- Je suis d'accord, tu n'arrête pas d'en parler, j'aimerais au moins voir qui c'est_, a-renchéri Alison.

_- T'as une photo ?_ a-simplement demandé Sarah étonnée, en voyant que Cosima déverrouillait son portable.

_- C'était juste pour le boulot,_ a-répondu Cosima._ J'ai demandé à Nick, notre voisin de paillasse de nous prendre, parce qu'on a atteint le stade 3 de nos expériences._

_- Mais bien sûr,_ a-ricané Sarah.

Alison a également souri derrière ses mains. Cosima les a ignorées et a tendu le portable, qui a circulé de mains en mains. Quand Félix a aperçu la grande blonde aux cheveux bouclés, il a sifflé.

_- Pas mal,_ a-t-il lancé avec un grand sourire. _Pas mal du tout. Maintenant je comprends._

Cosima n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Cosima,_ a-simplement lâché Beth, avant de lui redonner le portable.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas je gère,_ a-répondu Cosima.

L'atmosphère s'est un peu détendue, et Beth a pris des nouvelles de leur nièce.

_- Comment va Kira, Sarah ?_ a-t-elle demandé.

_- Très bien, merci,_ a-souri-Sarah.

C'était incroyable le miracle qu'opérait sa fille sur Sarah. Rien que de la mentionner et elle souriait, s'illuminait.

_- Elle est enchantée d'avoir retrouvé son père.._

_- Attends, tu t'es remis avec Cal ?_ s'est-étonnée Alison.

_- C'est compliqué,_ a-répondu Sarah en haussant les épaules.

Il y a eu un moment de silence. C'est à ce moment que Sarah s'est étouffée avec sa bière. Cosima, Alison, Beth et Félix l'ont fixée avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'elle reposait brutalement sa bouteille sur la table. Ils l'ont définitivement prise pour une folle, lorsqu'elle s'est jeté derrière son fauteuil, et a violemment tiré Beth et Alison par le bras.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_ s'est-exclamé Félix.

_- Aïe,_ a-fait Alison.

_- Sarah qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_ a-demandé Beth.

_- Putain planquez vous, y a Delphine._

Cosima et Félix se sont retournés, Beth et Alison, que Sarah avait attiré par terre derrière le fauteuil, ont tendu le cou. Effectivement, la grande blonde venait de pousser la porte. Elle cherchait du regard dans le bar, lorsque son regard est arrivé sur Cosima, elle a eu un sourire, tandis que Sarah, Alison et Beth se tassaient derrière le fauteuil. Alors que Delphine s'avançait vers eux, Félix a fait de grands gestes dans son dos. Sarah, Alison et Beth se sont relevées d'un bond, et ont gagné les toilettes.

_- Bonjour Cosima,_ a-fait Delphine.

Pendant que Delphine faisait la bise à Cosima - un peu trop longtemps d'ailleurs - Félix a fiévreusement pris les verres et la bouteille de bière de Sarah, Alison et Beth et les a refilé à la table voisine. Le couple qui y était assis l'a regardé bizarrement. Félix leur a fait un signe de supplication et à tourné la tête à temps pour apercevoir Delphine qui s'asseyait sur un des sièges vacants.

_- Tu dois être le colocataire de Cosima, pas vrai ?_ a-demandé Delphine.

_- Félix,_ a-acquiescé le jeune homme.

Il jetait des coups d'oeils stressés à la porte des toilettes. Finalement n'y tenant plus, il a sauté de son siège.

_- Je vais aux toilettes,_ a-t-il fait avec un regard éloquent pour Cosima.

La jeune femme aux dreads à hoché la tête.

_- Alors Delphine, comment tu m'as retrouvée ?_ a-plaisanté Cosima.

_- Je suis une habituée d'ici,_ a-menti Delphine. _Je suis contente de te voir, je ne m'y attendais pas._

"Bien sûr" a ricané intérieurement Cosima.

_- Moi non plus,_ a-prétendu Cosima, avec un sourire.

Dans le dos de Delphine, elle a alors remarqué Alison, qui sortait des toilettes, presque sur la pointe des pieds. Cosima aurait voulu lui crier "Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, barre toi et vite !".

Cosima a occupé Delphine. Elle lui a fait la conversation, alors qu'Alison passait dans le dos de la blonde, trop lentement. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise rose, qui ne cachait pas du tout son visage. En gros, si Delphine se retournait, elles étaient mortes.

_- Oui, j'aime bien l'ambiance d'ici aussi,_ a-souri Cosima, en hochant la tête.

Elle suivait du coin de l'oeil, la progression de Beth maintenant. Alison avait réussi à sortir. C'était au tour de la flic. Elle s'est dirigée vers la sortie, et l'a atteint. Cosima trouvait le temps incroyablement long. Elle tentait de répondre de façon cohérente à Delphine, et de l'occuper le temps que tous les clones aient évacués le café. Mais c'était un peu difficile, parce qu'elle stressait.

"Dépêche toi Sarah.."

Félix est revenu des toilettes, et s'est joint à la conversation. Cosima a dû être moins attentive, puisque Delphine s'est aperçue de quelque chose.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fixes ?_ s'est-étonnée la française.

Elle s'est retournée, glaçant Félix et Cosima d'effroi. Sarah avait rabattu sa capuche et au moment ou Delphine se retourna, elle pivota, et s'accouda à une table.

_- Désolée,_ a-fait Sarah, au père et à sa petite fille qui étaient assis à la table. _Je suis vraiment désolée. J'essaie de sortir discrètement._

_- Vous voulez échapper à la blonde, la bas ?_ a deviné le père, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

_- C'est exactement ça,_ a-acquiescé Sarah.

_- Pourquoi ? _

_-Elle ne regarde plus ?_

L'homme a hoché négativement la tête.

_- Merci beaucoup,_ a fait-Sarah.

Elle a repris son chemin et est sortie de l'établissement. Voyant que tout le monde avait quitté les lieux Félix a pris congé. Il a saisi sa veste, celle de Beth, et celle d'Alison.

_- Je vais y aller, moi,_ a-t-il fait en ramassant les vêtements.

_- Dis donc, tu es frileux, Félix,_ a-plaisanté Delphine.

_- Très, très,_ a fait le jeune homme, jouant la comédie. _On se voit plus tard Cosima ?_

La jeune femme aux dread à hoché la tête.

_- Bye, Fee._.

Le jeune homme a quitté à son tour le café.

_- Tu as l'air tendue,_ s'est-étonnée Delphine en saisissant machinalement la main de son sujet.

Cosima s'est raidie, mais n'a pas retirée sa main. "Maintenant je suis vraiment tendue" a-t-elle pensé.

_- Non, ça va,_ a-mentit Cosima. _Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici c'est tout.._

Elle a eu un sourire.

_- Tu me rends un peu nerveuse,_ a-avoué Cosima.

Ce qui était la pure vérité. La jeune femme fut enchantée de voir que son aveu avait fait rougir Delphine.

_- Je ne rends habituellement pas les gens nerveux,_ a-répondu Delphine pour se donner contenance.

_- Juste moi alors,_ a-répondu Cosima avec un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?!" Dans son cerveau, une alarme s'était mise à sonner. Comme dans celui de Delphine d'ailleurs. Pour Cosima, c'était : "Merde, je flirte avec ma monitrice !" et pour Delphine, c'était plutôt : "Mon sujet va m'embrasser..".

Cosima s'approchait inconsciemment de la blonde. Elle sentit leurs souffles se mêler, et l'alarme dans sa tête sonna plus fort, mais elle l'ignora. La distance entre leurs visages s'amenuisait, et finalement, les lèvres de Cosima vinrent effleurer celles de Delphine.

Cependant, aussitôt ce contact établi, Cosima recula brusquement, le souffle court, le coeur martelant ses côtes.

_- Je suis désolée,_ souffla-Cosima, confuse.

Delphine la regarda, encore plus sonnée. Elle avait fait le premier pas, et se retirait maintenant..?

_- Cosima.._commença-Delphine.

_- Je suis désolée je.._

Cosima mit son manteau rouge, et déposa de l'argent pour régler la commande de tous les clones. Delphine la regarda faire, impuissante.

_- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis désolée,_ poursuivit-Cosima. _Je croyais que..mais je..on se voit au DYAD._

La jeune femme aux dreads quitta le café en coup de vent. Le serveur s'approcha, et prit l'argent qu'avait laissé Cosima. Il nettoya rapidement la table, puis, accrocha le regard perdu de Delphine.

_- Vous désirez quelque chose ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Non.._commença-Delphine avant de s'interrompre. _Ou plutôt si. Un café._

Le serveur s'éloigna aller chercher un café. Delphine se passa une main dans les cheveux, et lâcha un soupir. Elle frissonna en repensant aux lèvres de Cosima.

* * *

Cosima sortit du café, et fit quelques pas dans la rue, lorsqu'on l'appela dans une ruelle adjacente. C'était une petite rue en retrait, isolée, tranquille.

Alison, Beth et Félix étaient assis sur un banc, et Sarah tournait en rond. Dès que Cosima arriva près d'eux, elle eut droit à une avalanche de reproches.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ s'exclamait-Alison, hystérique. _T'imagine elle nous avait grillé ? Mes enfants..tu n'as pas idée de ce que t'es en train de faire!_

_- Cosima, je croyais que tu gérais,_ disait-Beth, en même temps qu'Alison. _Je suis flic, j'ai passé l'âge de me faufiler hors des bars comme une criminelle, on aurait pu.._

_- Putain Cos je t'avais dit que t'allais nous attirer les ennuis, r_âlait-Sarah, en même temps que les deux autres. _Si j'avais pas vu Delphine elle aurait tout deviné, putain merde, on l'a échappé belle aujourd'hui.._

Cosima tenta d'encaisser le flot de reproches. Félix vint à son aide.

_- Fermez-là !_ s'écria-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles.

Alison, Beth et Sarah se turent, à contre-coeur. Cosima adressa un regard reconnaissant à Félix.

_- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer.._commença-Cosima.

_- Désolée.._maugréa-Sarah.

_- Je le suis vraiment,_ répliqua-Cosima. _S'il te plaît Sarah._

_- Tu l'es vraiment ?_ releva-la clone, sceptique. _Je parie que vous vous êtes racontés pleins de trucs, là bas, et que vous avez flirté. Peut-être même qu'elle t'as embrassé, uh ?_

_- Non, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas,_ a-répondu Cosima en rougissant.

_- Tu..?!_

Sur les quatre visages en face d'elle, Cosima vit des émotions partagés. Ils semblaient à la fois émus et contents pour elle, mais aussi furieux. C'était assez spécial.

_- Oui je l'ai embrassée !_ s'est-exclamée Cosima, frustrée. _Non, je n'aurais pas dû..! Je sais que c'est ma monitrice. Dès que je me suis rendue compte des ennuis dans lesquels j'étais en train de fourrer j'ai reculé, je me suis excusé et je me suis barrée._

_- C'est pas les ennuis dans lesquels tu es en train de nous fourrer_, a-corrigé Sarah. _C'est dans lesquels tu nous as fourré._

_- Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée, je..je vais.._

Cosima se tordit les mains.

_- D'un côté, je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça n'arrivera plus,_ a-lancé Cosima.

Alison a levé les yeux au ciel.

_- C'est vrai,_ s'est-défendue Cosima. _Je ne l'admets pas facilement, mais ouais, je suis tombée amoureuse de ma monitrice. C'est bon ? Satisfaits ? Vous savez tout ! Et je l'ai laissée en plan aujourd'hui, pour vous. Sinon, croyez moi, je n'aurais pas arrêté et..je serais en train de tout lui avouer là bas._

Félix s'est levé du banc.

_- Allez, rentrons à la maison.._fit-il.

_- C'est vrai, désolée Cosima,_ a-fait Alison. _On est un peu tous sur les nerfs, je pense. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute._

_- Je suis d'accord,_ a-approuvé Beth. _La catastrophe qui nous a frôlé aujourd'hui, on en est toutes responsables. On devrait plus se réunir publiquement ensembles._

_- La prochaine fois on ira chez Félix,_ acquiesça-Alison.

Le jeune homme ne protesta même pas. Son appart était devenu le QG du clone club. Alison, Beth et Félix se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la rue. Sarah et Cosima suivirent, derrière.

_- Tu sais, Cosima.._a-fait Sarah. _Si j'avais un moniteur, moi, et que j'y étais attachée.._

Sarah chercha comment dire ça. Cosima attendait, patiente.

_- Je cherchais à le faire tomber amoureux de moi,_ a-fait-Sarah. _Pour ensuite le mettre au courant que je suis au courant._

_- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire..de tout avouer à Delphine ?_ a-hoqueté-Cosima.

_- Je te dis avant tout d'être prudente,_ a-fait-Sarah. _Mais si tu as confiance en elle...c'est à réfléchir._

Sarah donna une tape, dans l'épaule de Cosima, avec un sourire, et accéléra le pas pour rattraper les autres, laissant Cosima songeuse.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! *o* **

Hypollite**: J'espère que ce chapitre 3 te plaira, et que t'es bien rentrée dans l'histoire :) **

Lacrymosa Lorne**: Moi aussi, mon couple préféré, ma série préférée du moment..Ahlala, OB *-* **

Bluppy**: Merci beaucoup :)**

Valentine**: J'essaie de ne pas déformer les personnages, puisqu'ils sont géniaux ** Merci :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_« I can't stop thinking about that kiss. » _

* * *

"Monkey ?"

Sarah s'engouffra dans le salon, déjà inquiète, mais sa peur se dissipa pour laisser place au soulagement dès qu'elle aperçut Kira et Cosima, dans le salon de Félix, assise à même le sol sur le tapis.

"Cosima" s'étonna-Sarah. "Je ne t'avais pas entendue. Quand es-tu arrivée ?"

"Il n'y a pas longtemps" a-répondu la clone aux lunettes.

"Tante Cosima est venue m'apprendre la science" précisa-Kira, avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

"Et ça te plaît, la science ?" demanda-Sarah amusée, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

"Je ne connais pas encore beaucoup de choses, par rapport à tout ce qu'on peut apprendre" a-expliqué Kira. "Mais pour l'instant oui, ça me plaît. Tu crois que je peux devenir scientifique, quand je serais grande ?"

"Tu peux devenir ce que tu veux, Monkey" affirma-Sarah, avec conviction.

"Je parie que tu ferais une brillante scientifique." glissa-Cosima, avec un sourire. "Mais ne te limite pas à la science, Kira. Tu es bien trop maline pour limiter tes connaissances à la science."

Kira hocha la tête, prenant très au sérieux ce que sa mère et sa tante lui disaient. La petite eut un sourire, et voyant que les deux femmes avaient besoin de parler, ramassa ses livres éparpillés par terre, et alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit de Félix, pour y lire et les laisser discuter tranquillement. Sarah la regarda, avec un sourire.

"Elle a l'air toute petite, dans ce grand lit.." remarqua-t-elle, attendrie, avant de se tourner vers sa clone. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Cos ? Tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre, depuis notre petite mésaventure au café d'il y a une semaine ?"

"Non, oui, enfin tout va bien" s'empressa-de répondre Cosima. "Je pensais juste m'arrêter pour dire bonjour. Et pour avoir quelques petits conseils relationnels, en réalité."

"Des conseils sur les relations ?" demanda-Sarah, avec un rire. "A moi !?"

Sarah semblait trouver l'idée à la fois drôle, et franchement absurde.

"Tu m'as laissé entendre la semaine dernière que si c'était toi, tu dirais tout à Delphine." a-répondu Cosima en haussant les épaules.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça !" protesta-Sarah, en se levant du canapé.

"Tu as dit que tu y réfléchirais"

"C'est vrai..ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis" a-prévenu-Sarah. "Même si c'est ce que, personnellement, je ferais."

"Ah ouais, le fameux 'fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais' ?" a-grommelé-Cosima.

Sarah est revenue du frigo avec deux bouteilles de perrier, un peu amère.

"Faut vraiment faire les courses" a-t-elle simplement remarqué. "Parce que si y a plus que du perrier à boire, ça veut dire qu'on est vraiment mal barrées."

Cosima leva les yeux au ciel, mais accepta la bouteille, tandis que Sarah se rasseyait sur le canapé.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais?" demanda-la scientifique.

Sarah commença à faire rouler sa bouteille entre ses doigts, et prit bien soin de choisir ses mots, avant de répondre.

"Tu es prudente"

Cosima secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle n'allait pas aller très loin, avec ce genre de conseils.

"Sarah, s'il te plaît, dis moi.." la-pria Cosima. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ?"

"Honnêtement ?"

"Honnêtement."

Sarah fronça les sourcils, et arrêta de jouer avec sa bouteille, pour regarder Cosima dans les yeux.

"La meilleure option pour toi, pour elle, pour nous, et pour tout le monde, c'est d'arrêter tout ça." lança-Sarah. "Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu souhaiterais entendre, mais c'est le plus prudent, le plus raisonnable, et le moins prise de tête."

Cosima but son perrier, reposa lentement la bouteille par terre à côté d'elle, et baissa la tête. Elle était en pleine réflexion. Evidemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre.

"Je sais que c'est difficile Cosima" poursuivit-Sarah. "Mais c'est trop risqué. C'est ta monitrice. Vous bossez au DYAD. Ça finira par se savoir et ça ne va pas être bon du tout. Ça peut compromettre sa carrière et je sais que c'est la dernière chose que tu veux."

Cosima acquiesça, faiblement.

"Tu l'as embrassée, au café, c'est ça ?" a-demandé Sarah.

"Oui." répondit-laconiquement Cosima, en relevant la tête.

"Et elle ne t'as pas repoussée ?"

"Non."

"Vous en avez parlé, ou pas ?"

Cosima lâcha un soupir désespéré.

"Je n'ai fais que l'éviter, toute la semaine" a-t-elle expliqué. "Donc non, on a pas vraiment eu l'opportunité d'en parler."

"Comment tu fais pour éviter ta partenaire de labo ?" demanda-Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je ne vais pas au labo" a-répondu Cosima en haussant les épaules. "Je fais mes recherches personnelles à la bibliothèque. Et dès qu'elle arrive, je pars me cacher."

Sarah émit un ricanement.

"C'est un peu exagéré, mais c'est quasiment la vérité" sourit-Cosima. "Je fais pitié."

"Mais non.."

Cosima se leva, et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé près de Sarah, lourdement. Cette conversation la déprimait. Cette situation la déprimait.

"Ça va aller, Cosima.." tenta-maladroitement de la réconforter Sarah. "Tu sais quoi faire."

"Ah bon, je sais ?" demanda-Cosima, avec un rire jaune.

"Tu sais quoi faire." répéta-Sarah. "Tu dois juste trouver la force de le faire."

"Ah oui. C'est très facile à dire, ça."

"Tu m'as demandé des conseils, je te les donne" répondit-moqueusement Sarah.

Sarah lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, et Cosima le lui rendit, avec un sourire. Kira, voyant que les grandes personnes avaient fini leur discussion sérieuse, déboula vers elles, et vint se lover dans les bras de Cosima.

"Tu as des problèmes, tante Cosima?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix inquiète.

"On peut dire ça, Kira." a-fait-Cosima avec un sourire. "Mais ta maman m'est d'une grande aide."

"C'est ironique, ça ?" s'est-méfiée Sarah.

"Je sais pas, je n'ai pas encore décidé" répondit-Cosima en riant.

"Pourquoi tu as des problèmes?" demanda-Kira.

Cosima jeta un coup d'oeil à Sarah.

"Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit, Kira?" demanda-Sarah. "Que parfois, on aime une personne très fort, mais qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas être avec elle."

"Comme mon papa ?" a-demandé-Kira.

"Oui, exactement." a-acquiescé Sarah.

"Oui" a-approuvé-Kira. "Je m'en souviens. Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait des choses indépendantes de notre volonté, et qui nous empêchaient d'être réunies."

"Tu as une bonne mémoire Monkey." sourit-Sarah.

"Tu ne peux pas être avec une personne que tu aimes beaucoup, tante Cosima ?" demanda-Kira, perspicace et inquiète pour sa tata.

"C'est ça, Kira" a-acquiescé-la jeune femme. "Je l'aime beaucoup, mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. A cause de choses indépendantes de ma volonté."

"Ces quoi ces choses ?" demanda-Kira.

La petite fille sonda le visage des deux clones, n'étant pas sûre si oui ou non elles voudraient bien répondre. Cosima quêta l'approbation de Sarah du regard, qui la lui donna.

"Nous travaillons pour des personnes différentes, disons.." simplifia-Cosima. "Et ses superviseurs à elle sont un danger pour moi. "

"Alors il ne faut pas que tu soies avec elle si c'est un danger." a-décidé-Kira. "Comment elle s'appelle ?"

"Allez, tu as eu assez d'informations pour ce soir, toi." décida-Sarah.

Elle saisit sa fille par la taille, et la hissa sur ses épaules.

"Au lit."

"Noon, je veux rester ! " s'exclama-Kira.

"Et si Cosima te lisait une histoire, tu accepterais d'aller te coucher ?" proposa-Sarah.

"Bon d'accord."

Cosima se leva, avec un sourire forcé. En voyant la bonne humeur de la fillette, son sourire devint cependant plus sincère, et elle l'emmena à sa chambre avec un livre. Lorsqu'elle revint, vingt minutes plus tard, Sarah s'était endormie sur le canapé. Cosima s'assit sur le fauteuil, et regarda les traits paisibles de sa soeur, avec un sourire attendri.

Sarah se démenait pour la sécurité de sa fille, et de ses clones. Sa vie n'était pas de tout repos, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Cosima sentit son portable vibrer dans son sac. Elle le saisit, et aperçut le nom de Delphine sur l'écran. Encore un message : "S'il te plaît Cosima, appelle moi."

La clone eut un soupir. Elle verrouilla son portable, qu'elle posa sur la table. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle le saisit, et sortit de l'appartement de Félix.

Juste devant, dans le couloir, elle s'adossa au mur, et appela Delphine.

"Cosima" fit-la française, en répondant aussitôt.

"Hey, Delphine." répondit-simplement Cosima.

"Tu m'as appelée." a-noté la jeune femme.

"Tu me l'as demandé" a-prudemment répondu Cosima.

"Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis la semaine dernière, Cosima" répondit-elle. "Je commençais à paniquer."

"Paniquer? Pourquoi?"

"Euh..et bien parce que..je croyais que..enfin ça mets ta carrière en danger."

Elle était mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle mentait aussi mal. Elle avait plutôt paniqué, de ne plus du tout contrôler son sujet.

"Je peux m'occuper de ma carrière toute seule, merci." répondit-la jeune femme aux dreads, froidement.

Cosima faisait les cents pas. Elle n'avait pas envie que ça mette trois plombs.

"Je ne veux pas que les choses soient bizarres entre nous, Cosima.." demanda-Delphine. "S'il te plaît. Depuis que tu m'as embrassée je.."

"Oublie ça" a-maugréé Cosima. "C'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû.."

"Tu regrettes tant que ça ?" a-demandé Delphine.

Cosima perçut la douleur qui enserrait sa voix. Elle se demanda si c'était réel. C'était ça, le problème de sa relation avec Delphine. Elle se demandait tout le temps si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, si oui ou non ce qu'elle disait, faisait et ressentait était réel. C'était un gros problème.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." coupa-Cosima.

"Pourquoi as-tu appelé alors ?" demanda-Delphine, amère.

Cosima aperçut Félix, qui montait les marches. Le jeune homme arriva devant la porte de son appartement, et vit la clone au téléphone. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Cosima le regarda dans les yeux, pour y puiser du courage, et la force de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Exactement comme l'avait dit Sarah.

"Je t'appelle pour te dire qu'on ne peut plus se voir, Delphine." annonça-Cosima.

Félix s'arrêta net. Il s'adossa au mur, gardant le regard sur Cosima.

"Comment ça..?" commença-à protester la blonde.

"Ni au boulot, ni en dehors, ni échanger des messages" répondit-Cosima.

"Quoi, tu comptes travailler en solitaire ?" a ironisé Delphine.

"Exactement" a-acquiescé Cosima. "Ça sera plus simple comme ça. Ne m'appelle plus, et ne m'envoie plus de messages."

"Mais.."

Cosima raccrocha avant de dire quelque chose qui aurait tout fait foirer, du genre "je ne pense pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire". Delphine rappela aussitôt, mais la jeune femme ne décrocha pas. Allait-elle continuer de l'appeler ? Dans le doute, Cosima éteignit son portable, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ça avait été plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle s'était réellement attachée à Delphine, en si peu de temps.

"C'est la bonne décision, Cosima" a-fait Félix, pour la consoler.

"Peut-être" a-acquiescé-Cosima. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle était facile à prendre."

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il sortit les mains de ses poches, et prit Cosima dans ses bras, compatissant avec sa peine. Il était là pour Sarah, mais il était aussi là pour tous les clones. Cosima. Beth. Alison.

"Allez" l'encouragea-Félix. "Ça va être plus simple à présent."

Félix ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et invita Cosima a entrer. La jeune femme fila se coucher, pour oublier la tristesse dans la voix de Delphine, qui essayait de protester.

* * *

Delphine posa son portable sur la paillasse, un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle tombait directement sur messagerie, Cosima avait dû éteindre son portable. La française poussa un soupir, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Que faisait-elle, maintenant ? Qu'était-elle censée faire ? En parler à Leekie ? C'était sûrement le plus raisonnable.

Delphine quitta donc le labo, et gagna le bureau du Dr. Leekie, qui la reçut immédiatement.

"Dr. Cormier, que me vaut une visite si soudaine ?" lança-t-il alors que Delphine entrait dans le bureau, encore vêtue de sa blouse. "Nous n'étions pas censés nous revoir avant un mois."

"**Je sais**, Dr. Leekie, mais j'ai quelques petits..problèmes à régler, avec Co..324b21."

"Petits problèmes ?" demanda-Leekie, attentif.

Il était assis derrière son bureau, les mains jointes, dans une attitude d'écoute qui faisait un peu peur.

"Elle m'évite" expliqua-Delphine, tant bien que mal. "Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis une semaine."

"Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour qu'elle vous évite ?" demanda-Leekie, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'ai rien fait, c'est bien le problème !" s'exclama-Delphine. "Elle.."

La jeune femme s'arrêta au début de sa phrase. Allait-elle vraiment devoir révéler au Dr. Leekie que Cosima l'avait embrassée ? Ça lui semblait déplacé, et elle avait l'impression de trahir Cosima. Mais qu'était-elle censée faire ? C'était son supérieur. Il était censé aider les moniteurs pour ce genre de situations.

"Elle m'a fait des avances." lâcha-Dephine, finalement, en baissant la tête.

Le front de Leekie se plissa si fort, que Delphine crut qu'il allait être ridé à vie. Il prit un bloc sur son bureau, un crayon et rédigea une note. Delphine attendait, pétrifiée. Que faisait-il ?

"Êtes vous sûre que cela provient bien d'elle ?" a demanda-Leekie.

"Absolument !" s'exclama-Delphine, indignée. "Je ne me suis pas éprise de mon sujet. Elle en revanche.."

"Très bien, très bien."

Delphine regarda Leekie, paumée. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il rédigea encore quelque chose sur son bloc.

"Nous pouvons utiliser ce paramètre." annonça-Leekie en reposant son crayon.

"**Pardon ?**"

"Nous pouvons utiliser ce paramètre" répéta-Leekie. "Afin que vous vous rapprochiez d'elle et gardiez un oeil sur elle."

"Garder un oeil, du genre.." commença-Delphine. "L'espionner ?"

"Ne sortez pas les grands mots, Dr. Cormier." tempéra-Leekie, ce qui voulait cependant dire qu'elle avait absolument raison. "Gardez juste un oeil sur elle."

"Comment faire ?" demanda-Delphine. "Elle m'évite."

"Trouvez un moyen."

"Ça peut prendre du temps.."prévint-Delphine.

"Faites au mieux, Dr. Cormier"

Delphine hocha la tête. Leekie écrivait toujours. Finalement, il tourna le bloc de papier vers Delphine, qui le saisit, étonnée.

"Je vous ai fait un petit contrat, à la va vite." expliqua-Leekie. "Histoire d'être bien au clair."

Delphine lut le papier.

« Dr Delphine Cormier, vous engagez au service du DYAD et du projet LEDA une deuxième fois, pour veiller sur votre sujet de manière plus invasive et vérifier qu'elle ne sait rien de ce projet. Vous vous engagez à communiquer au Dr. Leekie votre référent, la totalité de ce que vous trouverez, incluant le moindre petit détail. Vous vous engagez à ne pas vous attacher à votre sujet, ni à vous allier de son côté. En revanche, vous devrez utiliser les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour vous, afin de collecter davantage de données.  
Si vous violez ce contrat, vous reconnaissez votre faute, et le sujet 324b21 vous sera retiré. D'autre conséquences pourront également s'ajouter, menaçant non seulement votre carrière professionnelle et votre vie personnelle. »

Delphine releva les yeux sur Leekie, et déglutit. Le "vous vous engagez à ne pas vous attacher à votre sujet" lui posait un peu problème. Mais elle n'avait guère le choix, elle le voyait dans les yeux de Leekie. C'était tu signes, ou tu es virée du projet. Et les dernières phrases du contrat voulaient dire, en gros "Fais pas ce qu'on te dit, et on te fera vivre un enfer."

Alors, Delphine prit un stylo, et d'une main tremblante, signa le contrat fait à la va vite.

"J'imprimerais une version plus officielle." précisa-Leekie, comme si Delphine en avait quelque chose à faire.

Leekie reprit le contrat.

"Bien. Vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant" annonça-Leekie, en signant lui-même le contrat. "Je me doute que regagner la confiance de 324b21 ne va pas être simple."

"Vous l'avez dit.." maugréa-Delphine.

Delphine quitta le bureau du Dr. Leekie avec une boule dans la gorge et un poids dans le ventre. Qu'avait-elle fait ? La jeune femme se sentait un peu paniquée, aussi, elle s'adossa au mur, et ferma les yeux. "Tu as bien fait" pensa-t-elle, se le martelant mentalement. "C'est ta carrière. Ton métier. Leekie est un homme influent auquel on ne peut pas dire non. Et puis, en te rapprochant ainsi de Cosima, tu peux la protéger. Tu as l'avantage du double-jeu, même si tu seras fidèle au DYAD. Allez Delphine, tu peux le faire. Le DYAD agit pour le bien-être des clones. Ils ne sont pas l'ennemi. "

Calmée, après cette petite tirade intérieure pour elle même, Delphine reprit son chemin. Au détour d'un couloir, elle failli rentrer dans..Cosima.

"Cosima !" s'exclama-Delphine, frappée par cette heureuse coïncidence.

"Je dois y aller.." grommela-la plus petite en voulant faire demi-tour.

Delphine la saisit solidement par le bras.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-Delphine, en approchant son visage de celui de la clone. "Pourquoi tu m'évites ?"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça Delphine" répondit-Cosima. "Lâche moi."

Delphine la questionna du regard, la main toujours crispée sur son bras.

"Lâche moi !" s'exclama-Cosima en haussant le ton.

Delphine sursauta, et la lâcha. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, Cosima s'éloigna le long du couloir. Delphine la regarda partir, en se disant que peut-être, ça n'allait pas être si facile.

Pourquoi Cosima se rétractait-elle ainsi ? Pour avait elle fait le premier pas, pour ensuite reculer de deux ?

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas..Et si..

Delphine eut alors une pensée d'effroi. Quelque chose fit tilt, dans sa tête, il y eut un déclic. Une ampoule s'alluma, jeta de la lumière sur le comportement de Cosima.

Et si Cosima était au courant, que c'était une clone ? Et si elle savait que Delphine était sa monitrice ?

"**Merde.**"

* * *

_Mille pardons pour ce retard, avec les exam' (même si j'en ai eu qu'un, ça promet pour l'année prochaine xD), j'ai pas eu trop de temps pour écrire. Donc les chapitres devraient arriver plus rapidement à partir de maintenant. Merci de votre lecture et de vos reviews :) _

_Clouuds: Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fanfiction, parce que je n'en trouvais pas :'( D'autant plus que la saison 2 vient de finir, et que je suis déjà en manque! _

_Valentine: Oui, ça avance doucement :) Et non, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres, étant donné que j'écris "au jour le jour", chapitre par chapitre. Je poste donc ce chapitre, le 4, en ayant aucune idée de ce que va contenir le 5. Bon, j'ai quand même une petite storyline derrière la tête, mais pas de nombre de chapitres précis. _


	5. Chapter 5

_« You are the real danger, Delphine. »_

* * *

Delphine saisit l'enveloppe posée sur son bureau, et l'ouvrit rapidement. Elle déplia la feuille, et aperçut une version tapée à l'ordinateur et imprimée du "nouveau contrat" que lui avait promis Leekie. La blonde regarda sa signature en bas, et elle sentit son coeur se serrer.

Elle était censée mentir à Cosima. L'approcher, utiliser ses sentiments, la piéger. Tout ça pour quelques informations, pour Leekie. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait en être capable. _"Je n'ai pas le choix"_ pensa-t-elle néanmoins, coupant court à son hésitation.

Etape 1 : regagner la confiance de Cosima.

La blonde saisit son téléphone portable, et appela la clone. A sa plus grande surprise, elle répondit.

"Quoi ?"

"Je te dérange ?" demanda-Delphine, surprise par l'agressivité de la scientifique.

"Un peu.."

Delphine ne se démonta certainement pas.

"Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, Delphine.."

"Cosima..."

"Delphine ?"

La blonde ne su pas quoi ajouter.

"Tu es au labo ?" tenta-t-elle.

"Comme si j'allais te dire où j'étais" ricana-Cosima.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"On en a déjà parlé, Delphine !"

A présent, la voix de la jeune femme était sèche, cassante, et agacée.

"Je t'ai déjà appelée, pour te dire qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir" a-insisté-Cosima. "J'ai été très claire."

**"Oh oui"**

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?"

"Pourquoi tu agis de cette façon."

"C'est comme ça, la vie" a-répondu Cosima. "On comprend pas tout. On comprend même très peu, par rapport à tout ce qu'i savoir."

"Quelle philosophie.."

"Je ne blague pas. Arrête de m'appeler, j'ai du boulot."

La jeune femme raccrocha, verrouilla son portable, et le glissa dans la poche de sa blouse, en pensant que décidément, elle était tenace, cette monitrice

"C'était qui ?"

Cosima tourna la tête vers Sarah.

"Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?"

"Non.." a-répondu la clone rebelle en haussant les épaules. "Mais tu pourrais."

"Qui est le père de Kira ?" demanda-alors Cosima.

Sarah écarquilla les yeux, étonnée par l'aplomb de la jeune femme.

"Ahoutch !" s'exclama-Sarah, offensée.

"Désolée, Sarah.." s'excusa-Cosima. "J'ai été trop loin."

"Oui ! "

"J'imagine que tu ne vas pas me répondre, uh ?"

"Oï, bien sûr que non !" s'exclama-Sarah.

Cosima réprima un sourire amusé. Les deux clones étaient assises dans un parc, devant une structure de jeux pour enfant, dans laquelle s'amusait Kira.

"Alors, qui c'était au téléphone ?" insista-Sarah.

Cosima croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et se renfrogna.

"Pas d'importance."

"Traduction : Delphine."

"Comment t'as deviné ?" ironisa-Cosima.

Sarah regarda Kira, monter à une structure de cordes. Une fois au sommet, la petite agita la main, vers sa mère, avec un grand sourire. Sarah répondit à son signe en souriant, puis, se retourna vers Cosima.

"J'ai pris la bonne décision", fit-Cosima.

"Oui, Cosima, tu l'as fait !" acquiesça-Sarah.

"Non, je citais juste ce que tu allais me dire" répondit-la jeune femme aux lunettes. "Tu allais dire ça, pas vrai ? Que j'avais pris la bonne décision ? Qu'il fallait pas que je m'en fasse ? Que ça allait passer ?"

"Que quoi, allait passer ?" demanda-Sarah.

"Mes sentiments."

Il y eut un moment de silence. Cosima était-elle en train d'avouer qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Delphine ? Apparemment.

"Mes sentiments ne veulent pas partir.." se plaignit-Cosima. "J'ai essayé. Vraiment.."

"Tu crois vraiment que tu peux contrôler tes sentiments ?" ricana-Sarah.

"J'avais espéré, oui.."

Sarah secoua la tête. Que pouvait-elle dire à sa clone, pour la rassurer ? Pas grand chose, en réalité.

"Je ne sais plus où on en est, Sarah.." soupira-Cosima. "Et si tout ça, ce que je ressentais, c'était réciproque ?"

"Tu crois qu'elle t'apprécie aussi ?"

"Pourquoi m'appeler sans cesse, si ce n'est pas le cas ? Pourquoi s'obstiner à ce que je revienne travailler avec elle ?"

"Parce que c'est ta monitrice ? "

"Possible...je n'en sais rien."

Cosima se mit à jouer avec les bracelets, qui ornaient son poignet. Elle sourit, à Kira, mais son sourire se fana bien rapidement quand elle déplaça son regard sur les graviers, au sol.

"Et si ce n'était pas que ça ?" insista-t-elle. "Je ne saurais jamais..c'est trop bête. D'habitude, je ne gâche pas mes opportunités comme ça."

"A parce que ça t'arrive souvent, d'avoir un faible pour ta sexy monitrice française ?" plaisanta-Sarah.

Cosima eut un sourire amusé.

"Ma sexy monitrice française aux boucles blondes" précisa-Cosima.

"Ta sexy monitrice française aux boucles blondes" approuva-Sarah.

"Ça la décrit tellement bien.." soupira-Cosima.

"Ta sexy monitrice française aux boucles blondes que tu rêverais de déshabiller et de mettre dans ton lit" corrigea-une nouvelle fois Sarah. "ça, ça lui correspond mieux."

"Sarah !"

Cosima rougit violemment, et pour se donner contenance, balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de la clone. Sarah esquiva en riant.

"Quoi ?!" ris-t-elle. "Dis moi que c'est faux !"

Cosima rougit encore plus, à son plus grand désespoir.

"La couleur de ta peau me dit tout.." ricana-Sarah.

"Tu m'énerves"

"T'es un livre ouvert."

"Oui bah j'y peux rien !"

Cosima secoua la tête, fatiguée des conneries de sa sœur.

"Si, tu peux quelque chose.." lança-Sarah.

"Ah bon, quoi ?" s'étonna-Cosima.

"La déshabiller et la mettre dans ton lit."

Devant la tête blasée de Cosima, Sarah éclata de rire. La scientifique, désespérée, balança de nouveaux coups sur sa soeur, mais se fit mal en la frappant au niveau de la ceinture.

"Me dit pas que.." s'exclama-Cosima.

Elle souleva le tee-shirt de la clone, et aperçut la crosse d'un pistolet.

"Un lady grip.." fit-Sarah, innocemment.

"Tu vas vraiment emmener ta fille jouer au parc avec un flingue ?"

Sarah haussa les épaules, avec un sourire, qui disait "tout peut arriver." Cosima secoua la tête, n'espérant plus rien de sa sœur rebelle.

Sa présence lui était cependant devenue indispensable maintenant. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle, Alison, Beth, Kira, Félix..ils étaient devenus partie intégrante de sa vie, si ce n'est toute sa vie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de famille autre.

Sarah mit ses lunettes de soleil, et déplaça son regard vers la structure de jeux, cherchant sa fille.

"En parlant de Kira, elle est où ?" demanda-Sarah.

Cosima scruta également l'air de jeux. Sarah blêmit, et se leva d'un bond. L'anglaise enleva ses lunettes de soleil, sentant son cœur augmenter de vitesse à chaque battement.

"Cosima, putain, je ne vois pas Kira.."

"Moi non plus."

Cosima se leva à son tour, mais Sarah se précipitait déjà vers un petit garçon qu'elle avait vu parler à Kira.

"Toi" s'exclama-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras. "Où est ma fille ? "

"Elle est allée parler à quelqu'un" répondit-le petit en haussant les épaules.

"Quelqu'un ?"

Cosima arriva, et décrocha Sarah du petit. Cependant, la mère voulait sa réponse. Le petit garçon hocha la tête et pointa du doigt, deux silhouettes.

Sarah se retourna et regarda. Au loin, une petite silhouette, tenait la main d'une silhouette adulte, encapuchonnée. La seule pensée qui envahit Sarah fut : _"Quelqu'un est en train de prendre ma fille."_

Cosima et Sarah coururent vers les deux. La silhouette qui tenait la main de Kira se retourna, les vit arriver, et lâcha la main de Kira avant de se mettre à courir comme un dératé. Kira s'arrêta de marcher.

Cosima et Sarah arrivèrent à son niveau.

"Tu vas bien ?" s'enquit-Sarah.

Kira hocha la tête, et Cosima la prit dans ses bras. Sarah, elle, dès qu'elle sut que Kira allait bien, se mit à courir, et repartit, en direction de la silhouette qui s'enfuyait.

"Sarah !"

"Maman !" s'exclamèrent Kira et Cosima en chœur.

Mais elle n'écouta pas, et pourchassa le fuyard. Elle quitta le parc, et courut dans la rue. Elle suivit sa cible de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle faillit bien se faire écraser deux fois, tant elle traçait. Elle gagnait du terrain, lorsqu'elle se prit une portière de voiture qui s'ouvrait, violemment.

Sarah tomba, projetée à terre et porta la main à sa joue. Du sang. L'homme qui avait ouvert sa portière l'aida à se relever, se confondant en excuses.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, mademoiselle, vous allez bien?"

Sarah aperçut le manteau de l'inconnu qu'elle voulait choper claquer au détour d'une rue. Elle repartit à fond de train, le souffle court, la joue en sang. Elle tourna dans la rue qu'avait pris l'inconnu, et le repéra, au fond d'une impasse.

Se croyant victorieuse, Sarah courut vers lui. Elle aperçut alors des cheveux longs, et blonds. Le fuyard était une femme ? "_ça ne change rien"_ pensa-Sarah.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, mais l'inconnue non plus. D'un bond, la jeune femme blonde monta sur le rebord d'une benne à ordure, se propulsa et agrippa des mains le rebord d'une fenêtre. Elle s'était engagée dans un immeuble abandonné.

Sarah la suivit. Elle se propulsa et agrippa le rebord de la fenêtre du bout des doigts, in extremis. Elle se hissa lourdement et roula sur le sol poussiéreux de la pièce. Il faisait sombre ,ici.

"Héo ?" lança-elle.

L'inconnue n'était plus là. Mais elle était dans le bâtiment. Sarah saisit son Lady Grip, et sortit de la pièce, genoux fléchis, sur le qui vive. Personne. Elle fouilla toutes les pièces, puis descendit l'escalier, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle lui avait échappée.

"Putain de merde."

Ce fut la seule chose que Sarah trouva à dire. Elle rangea son pistolet, quitta l'immeuble abandonné, et regagna l'appartement de Félix à pied. Lorsqu'elle entre, trois paires d'yeux la fixèrent. Kira, Felix, et Cosima.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! " s'exclama-Cosima, en se levant d'un bond. "Il aurait pu être armé !"

"Elle." corrigea-Sarah.

"Elle ?" répéta-Félix.

"Kira, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?" demanda-Sarah.

"Rien de spécial" répondit-la petite. "Elle est gentille. Elle ne nous veut pas de mal. C'est un ange, maman."

"L'innocence des enfants.." grommela-Sarah. "Je ne veux plus que tu partes avec des inconnus comme ça, tu m'entends Kira ?"

La petite hocha la tête, penaude, et vint se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Sarah échangea un regard éloquent avec Félix et Cosima.

"Allez viens Kira. C'est l'heure de la douche."

Sarah entraîna Kira vers la salle de bain. Cosima enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, et bailla. Félix lui, fixait le vide, les yeux dans le vague, inexpressif. Les deux étaient toujours aussi à l'ouest, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. La tête de Sarah apparut au bout du couloir, inquiète.

"Arrête ta parano, Sarah !" s'exclama-Felix. "Va laver ta fille. Je m'occupe des visiteurs. "

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel, mais néanmoins retourna dans la salle de bain. Félix se leva, et alla ouvrir la porte coulissante. Il écarquilla les yeux, devant l'identité de leur visiteur. Grande. Blonde. Cheveux bouclés.

"Delphine ?" s'exclama-Félix, ébahi.

"Bonjour Félix."

Cosima était aussi sonnée que Félix. Que faisait Delphine ici ? Essayait-elle toujours de la convaincre de revenir travailler avec elle ? Mais pourquoi ?  
La clone aux lunettes stoppa le flot de questions dans sa tête et se leva. Elle lança un regard de détresse à Félix, qui voulait dire : "Assure toi que Sarah ne se pointe pas ici."  
Le jeune homme acquiesça et parti en direction de la salle de bain, tandis que Cosima sortait de l'appartement, sur le palier. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Delphine ?" demanda-Cosima, un peu froide, mais aussi curieuse.  
"Il faut qu'on parle.." répondit-la française.  
"Mais on ne fait que ça, parler !" s'exclama-Cosima. "J'en ai ras le bol moi, de parler ! Je ne sais plus comment te dire de rester loin de moi.."

Delphine saisit une enveloppe dans son sac et la lui tendit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" s'enquérit-Cosima.  
"Ton laboratoire."

Cosima fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce un piège ? Une sorte de ruse pour la forcer à l'écouter ? Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, et en sortit une carte magnétique.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"C'est une offrande de paix" répondit-Delphine. "tu veux rester loin de moi, très bien. Mais je ne veux pas que ça ai des conséquences sur ton travail. Alors, j'ai réussi à t'obtenir un laboratoire personnel. Je ne pourrais pas entrer, toi seul peux. Avec cette carte."

Cosima garda le silence, étonnée. Elle regarda le petite morceau de plastique dans sa main. Une carte déverrouillant l'entrée d'un laboratoire personnel. Etait-ce vraiment en train de se produire ? Elle ne rêvait pas? Delphine était bien en train de lui offrir un laboratoire ?

"Alors..tu as compris ?" s'étonna-Cosima. "Tu as enfin admis que je devais rester loin de toi ?"  
"Cela ne me réjouit pas" s'assombrit-Delphine. "Mais je respecte ta décision. C'est ton choix Cosima. Pas le mien. "

La jeune femme avait un air triste qui déchira le coeur de la clone. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de ce qu'elle voudrait faire. Elle voudrait la serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle devait être prudente, Sarah, Alison, Félix, Beth, tous avaient raison. S'attacher à son moniteur, c'était tout sauf une bonne idée, surtout dans le cas de Delphine.  
Après tout,c'était en train de ruiner le mariage d'Alison avec Donnie, et Beth était malheureuse avec Paul.  
Définitivement pas une bonne idée. Mais comment résister, devant ce visage ? Devant cet air triste et adorable ? _"Cosima.."_ se sermonna-mentalement-la jeune femme.

"Bon voilà.." fit-simplement Delphine. "Dans l'enveloppe c'est très bien indiqué comment trouver l'entrée. Tu peux l'aménager comme tu veux c'est..ta pièce maintenant. Ta pièce au sein du DYAD. "

Cosima hocha la tête, silencieuse. Elle serra la carte dans sa main.

"Merci Delphine."

"Je t'en prie."

Cosima ébaucha un sourire, pour la première fois, et Delphine le lui rendit, mais il manquait d'enthousiasme.

"Au fait, comment as-tu trouvé l'adresse de Félix ?" s'étonna-Cosima.

"Je suis débrouillarde" répondit-Delphine. "Je sais amadouer les gens pour obtenir des informations."

Delphine avait un sourire malicieux, qui n'eut pour effet que de faire fondre Cosima, qui évidemment, tenta de le cacher. La blonde lui adressa un signe de la main, et s'éloigna.

"Adieu Cosima."

"Adieu.." répondit-la clone.

* * *

**Bonjouuur.**

**Désolée désolée désolée de la fréquence de publication des chapitres mais je vous annonce que l'attente est terminée. Je compte poster rapidement les chapitres suivants. Beaucoup beaucoup plus rapidement.**  
**Merci aux revieweurs !**

Valentine**: Merci beaucoup de la review et de la lecture ! Et oui, ça s'est super bien passé, merci ! :3 Oui, épreuves anticipées de français, c'est ça! (et oui, je suis française ;D )**

I'mNoOne**: merci beaucouup ! enfin la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu.**

Jobastre**: Merci de la rectification ;) Mais je suis trop paumée, entre Cosima qui est américaine, Delphine qui sort des mots de français, Felix et Sarah qui ont un accent anglais etc, etc..! Mais je me suis basée sur ce que Cosima a dit, quand elle a rencontré Delphine, dans la série : "You're french. You have killer grades." Donc voilà, mais je me doutais que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple, c'est jamais simple dans Orphan Black ;) En tout cas, merci d'avoir fait remarquer, mais comme les 15 prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits, je crains que tu n'aies à subir cette petite erreur encore longtemps, j'espère que ça ne sera pas frustrant :p**

lindaGonzalez**: Moi aussi, je suis une fan du couple, et t'as raison. Delphine est carrément trop magnifique aha :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_« I just want to make like, crazy science with you. »_

* * *

"Alors c'est là où tu bosses, uh ?" demanda-Sarah.

Elle inspecta les murs blancs et vitrés du DYAD, et fronça le nez.

"Trop aseptisé pour moi" grommela-la jeune femme.  
"Sarah, on est entourés de labos !" ris-Cosima. "Normal que ça soit aseptisé."

Une fois arrivées devant la porte du nouveau laboratoire de Cosima, elle et Sarah se retournèrent, vers Colin et Félix. Les deux étaient en train de transporter un canapé en cuir, à bout de souffle.

"Vous y arrivez ?" ricana-Sarah. "Félix, ton copain va s'évanouir" ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vous vous êtes rencontrés à la morgue, alors ?" demanda-Cosima, en passant sa carte dans le boîtier.

Avec un bip, la porte s'ouvrit. Félix et Colin entrèrent avec le canapé.

"Oui, à la morgue" répondit-Félix. "Que de romantisme, hein? Bon, on le mets où ce truc qui pèse une tonne ?"

Cosima pointa du doigt l'endroit et ils déposèrent le canapé, avant de s'asseoir dessus. Sarah inspecta les environs, les outils, les microscopes, les machines que Cosima avait déjà installé.

"C'est un vrai lab" fit-Sarah, impressionnée.  
"Non, c'est un garage " ironisa-Cosima, en levant les yeux au ciel, avec cependant un sourire taquin.

C'était un risque, un gros risque, d'emmener Sarah au DYAD. Mais elle voulait voir son lieu de travail, et Cosima était contente de lui montrer. Alors, elle l'avait emmenée, mais elles avaient décidé d'attendre la nuit pour y aller. Il était presque minuit, et le bâtiment était presque désert.

Cosima alluma une petite lampe, et le laboratoire devint tout de suite plus chaleureux.

"Allez, fais moi visiter les autres parties du DYAD" réclama-Sarah.  
"Tu es sûre ? C'est risqué.."  
"Allez Cosima!" plaida-Sarah. "On est là, on ne va pas faire les choses à moitié. Je veux voir la bibliothèque. "  
"Bon, allons y..."

Cosima était méfiante. Elle savait que Sarah avait un goût du risque prononcé. Mais bon. Le DYAD était désert à cette heure.  
Les deux clones sortirent du labo, laissant ici Félix et Colin. Elles montèrent les étages, et Cosima guida sa soeur jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

"Et voilà là ou je passais la plupart de mon temps à me cacher de Delphine" présenta-Cosima, avec un sourire.  
"La pièce du savoir.." fit-solennellement Sarah avant de ricaner. "Oh merde Cosima.."

Cosima se retourna, vers la direction dans laquelle Sarah était tournée.

"Oh merde.." lâcha-t-elle à son tour. "putain de merde de.."  
"Cosima ?" fit-Delphine, quand à elle.

La monitrice de Cosima était là, debout devant les deux clones, une pile de livres sous le bras.

"Oh Delphine.." lâcha-Cosima.

Elle avait l'air calme, mais dans son esprit, c'était le chaos. _"Comment je fais ? Putain ! Elle sait que j'ai des contacts avec d'autres clones, merde j'ai perdu mon avantage ! Putaain elle sait ! Elle sait que je sais qu'elle est ma monitrice et aarhg.."_

"Je montrais juste à Sarah les locaux.." répondit-piteusement Cosima.

Delphine hocha la tête. Les deux clones échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le jeu d'actrice de Delphine était excellent. Elle jouait parfaitement la comédie, et n'avait pas l'air surprise, ou ébahie. Elle avait juste l'air un peu intriguée. Elle dévisagea Sarah, puis s'avança, vers elle.

"Enchantée, Sarah.."  
"Salut.." répondit-la clone punk rock, mal à l'aise, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Cosima du genre "je suis désolée".

"On va y aller.." fit-Cosima. "Hem..on va..ouais. Bon, salut Delphine."

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Delphine retint Cosima par le bras.

"Demain, 9 heure, au café de la dernière fois."

Le café où, déjà, elle avait failli apercevoir tous les clones ensemble. Cosima hésita un moment, mais Delphine attendait une réponse.

"Ok" céda-Cosima.

Le visage de la française s'illumina d'un sourire, et elle hocha la tête. Cosima rattrapa Sarah, et elles quittèrent la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire de Cosima.

"T'es dans la merde" remarqua-Sarah.  
"Merci de l'analyse."

Cosima lâcha un soupir. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, mais elle aurait préféré que ça n'arrive pas. Elle avait enfin réussi à s'éloigner de Delphine, elle avait enfin réussi à tenir ses distances. Et d'un coup, ceci arrivait.

"Je suis désolée Cos.." s'excusa-Sarah. "On aurait pas dû venir ici, c'était une erreur."  
"C'est pas ta faute, Sarah.." répondit-la jeune femme aux lunettes. "On pouvait pas savoir qu'on allait tomber sur Delphine."

Elles firent le reste du chemin en silence. Cosima saisit sa carte et déverrouilla l'accès. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le laboratoire cependant, elles trouvèrent Félix et Colin dans une situation un peu embarrassante.

"Oh non !" s'exclama-Sarah, en se cachant les yeux.

Cosima aussi, détourna le regard, avec une grimace.

"Sur mon canapé en cuir ?!" s'exclama-la jeune femme, dégoûtée.

Félix remit son pantalon, tandis que Colin se rhabillait derrière le canapé, rouge de honte. Sarah s'assit sur la paillasse, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Cosima ramassa la chemise de Félix sur le sol et la lui lança.

"Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher, hein ? " grommela-Cosima.  
"Je l'avais jamais fait dans un laboratoire" répondit-Félix avec un sourire innocent.

Cosima secoua la tête, désespérée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Colin, qui se sentit de trop.

"Je vous attends dehors" soupira-t-il.

Il sortit du labo, et aussitôt, Cosima et Sarah racontèrent à Félix ce qui venait de se produire. Le jeune homme enchaîna les jurons.

"Merde..!" fit-il. "Putain..mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? "  
"Rien" répondit-Cosima. "Vous ne faites rien. Je gère."  
"Hmm."  
" Quoi ? " s'exclama-Cosima vexée en regardant le jeune homme. "Tu ne m'en crois pas capable? "  
"Si, si" répondit-il innocemment.  
"Tu crois que je vais laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus, uh?" demanda-Cosima.  
"C'est une possibilité..." admit-Félix. "Juste..soit prudente Cos."

Cosima hocha la tête. Elle comptait bien l'être.  
Qu'allait-elle dire à Delphine, le lendemain? Comment allait-elle justifier tout ça ? _"Une chose à la fois"_ se calma-mentalement Cosima. _"Tu improviseras."_

* * *

_"Improviser. Et bah j'aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir un peu plus hier. "_ pensait-à présent Cosima, nerveuse.

La jeune femme était arrivée au point de rendez-vous. Elle aurait bien voulu être décontractée. Habillée comme d'habitude. Sans nervosité. Mais non. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle avait pris soin de bien s'habiller. Elle avait choisi la robe qui lui allait le mieux, elle avait arrangé ses dreads et les avait attachées. Elle avait nettoyé ses lunettes. S'était fait les ongles. La totale quoi.  
Sauf que la nervosité ne s'en allait pas. Elle était toujours aussi stressée et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait faire. _"Laisse Delphine mener la conversation"_ se conseilla-mentalement Cosima.

Elle souffla un peu, puis, finalement, poussa la porte du café. Elle aperçut la française tout de suite, qui était assise au fond, dans un coin isolé, devant un café.  
Cosima s'approcha, et alla s'asseoir à la petite table, en face d'elle.

"Salut" fit-Cosima, le souffle court tellement elle était nerveuse.  
**"Bonjour"** répondit-Delphine, radieuse.

Elle ne semblait pas en colère, ni paniquée, ni plus curieuse que ça. Pourtant, c'était un risque non ? Ses supérieurs n'allaient-ils pas l'engueuler, s'ils savaient que Cosima entretenait des contacts avec un autre clone ?

"Tu veux quelque chose ? " proposa-Delphine.  
"Non merci."

La jeune femme avait la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Et puis, elle ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser ici.

"Bon. On a quelques petits trucs dont on doit discuter." commença-Delphine.  
"Oui, on peut dire ça.." approuva-Cosima.  
"Sarah, c'est ça ?" commença-Delphine. "C'est bien celle que j'ai vue, hier ?"  
"Oui.."  
"Une autre clone."  
"Oui..."

Cosima était déstabilisée par la décontraction de Delphine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé elle même, être aussi décontractée. Et d'abord, pourquoi se jetait-elle à l'eau comme ça ? Après tout, Cosima n'était pas censée savoir à propos des clones..A moins que..

"Tu..tu sais que je sais ? " s'exclama-Cosima.  
"Les embrouilles arrivent" sourit-Delphine, amusée.  
"Réponds moi !" insista-Cosima. "Tu sais, que je suis au courant ? Tu sais que je sais que je suis une clone ?"  
**"Oui.."** répondit-Delphine, laconique.  
"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" s'exclama-Cosima. "Pour garder le pouvoir, c'est ça ? L'information c'est le pouvoir ?"  
"On est pas à la guerre, Cosima !" s'agaça-Delphine. "Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que je suis contrainte au silence. Rien qu'en t'en parlant, en ce moment, je prends des risques. Je viole mon contrat. Il pourrait m'arriver beaucoup de choses. "

Cosima se tu. Delphine marquait un point. Si elle avait signé un contrat, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait raconter à la légère. Et la jeune femme ne voulait pas que la blonde prenne des risques pour elle, même si c'est exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, tout de suite.

"Donc tu es bien ma monitrice, pas vrai ?" vérifia-Cosima.

Delphine acquiesça de la tête, ses traits s'adoucissant. Elle semblait presque compatissante.

"Tu fait partie de ceux qui ruinent la vie de leurs clones" poursuivit-Cosima, à présent amère. "Qui les espionnent, les scrutent, leur font subir des examens à leur insu. "  
"Je ne suis pas comme ça !" s'exclama-Delphine.  
"Ah bon. Tu n'as pas communiqué des informations sur moi à tes supérieurs ?"

Delphine ne répondit rien, et Cosima hocha la tête, encore plus amère.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. " lâcha-Cosima. "Je ne suis rien pour toi, pas vrai ? Je ne suis qu'une expérience. 324B21. Ai-je bien mémorisé ?"  
"C'est vrai, au début, c'était tout.."

Delphine se tordit les mains, un peu plus nerveuse à présent ; Cosima elle, était sur l'offensive, énervée. Toute une vie de surveillance, elle n'en pouvait plus. Et c'est Delphine qui prenait pour les autres moniteurs qu'elle avait eu. Pour Scott.

"Tu n'étais qu'une expérience quand on m'a engagée dans le projet" expliqua-Delphine. "Mais dès que je t'ai rencontrée, ça a changé."

Delphine saisit la main de Cosima, qui était posée sur la table, et la serra dans la sienne. La clone n'osa plus bouger. Elle aurait bien aimé la repousser, mais le contact était trop intense. Électrifiant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire, même si ça la rendait faible. Delphine était sa faiblesse.

"Et je suis censée croire ça ?" demanda-tout de même Cosima.

Delphine acquiesça, sans rien ajouter. Ses grands yeux dévisagèrent Cosima, la priant de la croire. Mais Cosima avait toujours un doute. Elle ne saurait jamais vraiment à quoi s'en tenir avec Delphine, c'était sûr.

"Qui sont tes supérieurs ?" demanda-la jeune femme aux dreads.  
"Je ne peux pas en parler.." se ferma-brusquement Delphine, en retirant sa main.  
"Allez. Tu n'es plus à ça près." plaida-Cosima. "Qui ? Qui dirige le projet des clones ?"  
"Leda. "  
"C'est qui Leda ? " s'étonna-Cosima, car elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.  
"Non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un, c'est..c'est le nom du projet. " répondit-évasivement Delphine.  
"Projet Leda ? Ils ont même donné un nom au projet ?" se révolta-Cosima.

Delphine hocha la tête. Elle jouait avec le bracelet en argent qu'elle portait au poignet.

"Le Dr. Leekie est en charge du projet, au DYAD."  
"Le Dr. Leekie ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne voyais pas qui d'autre était assez tordu pour cette expérience illégale." réfléchit-Cosima à voix haute.

Delphine pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et but une gorgée de son café. Cosima elle, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle essayait d'absorber toutes ces informations, toutes ces nouvelles.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda-Cosima, au bout de cinq minutes, brisant le silence, un peu tendu.  
"Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? "  
"A propos de tout ça" répondit-Cosima en haussant les épaules. "J'imagine qu'il y a bien quelques lignes dans ton contrat, qui t'obligent à rapporter ce genre d'incident à tes supérieurs. Du genre "si votre clone entretient des contacts avec d'autres clones" blablabla ? Non ?"  
"Si, bien sûr.."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu es censée faire ?"  
"Dans ce genre de cas.." répondit-Delphine, mal à l'aise. "Je dois immédiatement aller voir Leekie, tout lui raconter. Donner le nom du clone avec qui je t'ai vu, ou je suspecte que tu aies des contacts. "  
"Sarah. Tu vas balancer Sarah ?" demanda-Cosima, sur le qui-vive.  
"Je devrais."

Il y eu un moment de silence, que Delphine brisa rapidement.

"D'autant plus que c'est la clone sans moniteur" ajouta-t-elle.  
"On avait remarqué, qu'elle n'avait pas de moniteur" acquiesça-Cosima.  
"Il n'y a que deux clones sans moniteurs."  
"Deux ?" s'étonna-Cosima. "Qui est la deuxième ?"  
"Je n'en ai aucune idée," répondit-Delphine, haussant les épaules.

Pourquoi elles n'avaient pas encore rencontré cette autre clone, qui n'avait pas de moniteur ? Vivait-elle en europe ? Qui était-elle ? Cosima pensa avec espoir, que Delphine pourrait peut-être se procurer des informations sur elle, mais se ravisa. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?  
De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle aille tout raconter à Leekie.

"Alors, c'est bon ? Tu vas aller tout rapporter à Leekie, hein?"  
"Je n'ai jamais dit ça" répondit-Delphine.  
"Quoi, tu vas juste ignorer ton contrat ?"  
" Je suis en train de violer mon contrat au moment ou je te parle !" répéta-Delphine. "Tu l'as dit toi même, je ne suis plus à ça près. Je ne dirais rien à propos de Sarah. Et je ne dirais pas à Leekie tout ce que tu sais. "

La jeune femme aux lunettes regarda sa collègue, le front plissé. Elle était méfiante. Elle ne croyait pas à tout ça, n'avait pas confiance et c'était logique. En même temps, elle aurait voulu lui faire confiance. Elle aimerait bien.

"Tu ne communiqueras pas non plus l'adresse de Félix ?"  
"Non. Je te le promets."  
"Merci." répondit-simplement Cosima.

Delphine haussa les épaules, pour signifier que c'était peu de chose.

"Quel rôle joue Félix, dans tout ça ? " demanda-Delphine, curieuse.  
"C'est le frère de Sarah" répondit-Cosima. "Il est très présent pour nous. Il nous est même indispensable, même s'il s'envoie en l'air dans mon laboratoire."

D'abord surprise, Delphine finit par avoir un rire, à cette confession.

"Alors, j'imagine que tu ne m'as pas tout dit" fit-Delphine. "Sur toi."  
"Comment ça ?"  
"Tu savais que j'étais ta monitrice, alors tes réponses étaient un peu orientées, je pense. " répondit-Delphine. "J'aimerais apprendre à vraiment te connaître, toi, et pas 324b21. Sans que tu mentes, ou détourne les faits parce que tu sais que je risque de tout dire. Je t'ai promis de garder le silence. Alors tu peux me faire confiance."

Cosima hésita un long moment. Elle n'en était pas encore au point de faire confiance. Mais il pouvait y avoir certains compromis.

"Que veux-tu savoir ?" demanda-t-elle.  
"As-tu un petit ami ?" interrogea-Delphine avec un sourire malicieux.  
"Et pourquoi aurais-je menti sur ça ?" fit-Cosima en éclatant de rire.  
"Pour le protéger ? Le garder dans l'ignorance ?" avança-Delphine.

Cosima secoua la tête, toujours en riant.

"Non, non" ris-t-elle. "Définitivement pas de petit ami. Je n'en ai jamais eu et n'en aurai jamais."  
"Oh.." fit-Delphine, déstabilisée. "Tu es.."  
"Oui, en effet.." répondit-Cosima, avec un sourire, trouvant la gêne de Delphine absolument adorable. "Ceci dit, en ce moment, je n'ai pas de petite amie non plus. Ma vie sentimentale est déserte."

Cosima eut un sourire. _"Même si une certaine blonde occupe toutes mes pensées "_ pensa-Cosima, se gardant bien de le dire à voix haute.

"Alors c'est bon ?" interrogea-la clone. "Tout est clair ?"  
"Tout est clair" sourit-Delphine. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter de m'éviter ?"  
"C'est possible" sourit-Cosima.

Delphine eut un sourire qui illumina tout son visage et ses yeux, et Cosima se fit violence pour détourner le regard et ne pas la fixer plus longtemps que ne l'autorisait la décence.

"Je suis ravie d'entendre ça" sourit-Delphine. "Et je suis contente qu'on ait discuté."  
"Moi aussi." sourit-Cosima. "On se voit au DYAD ?"  
"Tu y vas en taxi ?" demanda-Delphine.

Cosima hocha la tête.

"Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux" proposa-Delphine. "On va toutes les deux au même endroit, ça serait stupide que tu dépenses de l'argent pour rien."  
"Tu as une voiture?" s'étonna-Cosima.  
"Oui. Pourquoi ce ton de surprise ?"  
"Je l'ignorais c'est tout."  
"Il y a beaucoup de chose sur moi que tu ignores, Cosima Niehaus" répondit-Delphine, malicieuse, en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
"Oh, mais je commence à m'en apercevoir" fit-Cosima avec un sourire. "Allons y alors."

* * *

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la science a besoin de preuves."  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi le néolutionisme te laisse si sceptique.."  
"Quand même, Delphine !"

La terrasse de ce café était bondée. Il faut dire que les beaux jours arrivaient, et un grand soleil rayonnait dans le ciel. Il faisait chaud, et beau et tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Les rues étaient animées.  
Pour parfaire le tout, Cosima et Delphine étaient toutes les deux attablées devant deux mojitos, et débattaient amicalement d'un sujet scientifique. Autant dire qu'elles étaient au paradis.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est...dur à dire.." fit-Cosima. "Je sais pas si je suis sceptique mais en tout cas, j'ai besoin de preuves."

Delphine reposa son verre, et eut une moue. Cosima sentit son coeur rater un battement. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle était en bon termes avec Delphine, et rien ne la réjouissait plus.  
Même si ça avait pour désavantage, que les sentiments de Cosima s'amplifiaient avec le temps. A chaque minute passée ensembles, à chaque café ou mojito pris ensemble, à chaque texto échangé, Cosima se sentait tomber un peu plus sous le charme de la jolie blonde. Ce qui n'était pas pour l'arranger, parce qu'au courant ou pas, elle restait sa monitrice.

"Cosima ? Tu es dans la lune ?"

Cosima sortit de ses pensées, et posa son regard sur Delphine, ce qui fit une fois de plus manquer un battement à son coeur.

"On peut dire ça comme ça" sourit-Cosima, amusée.

La clone dévisagea sa vis à vis. Son visage aux traits angéliques, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, magnifiques. Ce visage avait le don de la faire défaillir. Et encore, heureusement, elle portait des lunettes de soleil. Sans quoi Cosima aurait pu rester à la fixer pendant des heures, sous l'emprise de son regard pour le moins...intense.

"Tu m'emmènes ?" demanda-Delphine, avec un sourire espiègle.  
"Pardon ?"  
"Sur la lune.." répondit-Delphine, en riant. "Décidément, tu y es vraiment, sur la lune. Tu n'écoutes rien. "  
"Je suis désolée !" fit-Cosima, penaude. "J'ai les pensées bien orientées."  
"Et puis-je savoir ce qui t'occupes tant les pensées ?" demanda-Delphine.  
"Aha, même pas en rêve" répondit-Cosima avec un sourire affectueux.

Delphine eut une moue triste, mais reprit rapidement son air amusé. Elle termina son verre et regarda sa montre.

"Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous à 14h30 ?"  
"Si."  
"Alors on ferait bien de s'y mettre."

Cosima hocha la tête. Elles laissèrent de l'argent sur la table, et se levèrent. Elles quittèrent le café et grimpèrent dans la voiture de Delphine. Une voiture simple, qui aurait pu se fondre dans la masse si ce n'est qu'elle était de couleur rouge bien voyante.  
La première fois que Cosima l'avait vue, elle s'était bien moquée de la blonde, pour ce choix. A présent, elle trouvait que cette voiture lui allait bien.

Cosima grimpa sur le siège passager tandis que Delphine s'installait au volant. Maintenant qu'elles étaient redevenues amies, elles avaient établi un petit rituel : tous les matins, Delphine passait chercher Cosima devant chez Félix et elles allaient au DYAD toutes les deux. Cosima avait pris goût à ce rituel. Et puis, ça lui évitait le taxi, ou le métro.

"C'est ici."

Delphine se gara, serra le frein à main et descendit. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et rejoignit Cosima sur le palier d'un immeuble. Le concierge leur ouvrit.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles" sourit-il.

C'était un vieil homme tout ridé, avec une bonne tête. Ça rassura Cosima.

"Bonjour" répondit-la clone. "On à rendez-vous avec Mr. Crest, pour une visite de l'appartement à louer."  
"Oui bien sûr, il m'a mis au courant. Tenez. Sixième étage."

Le concierge appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent en chuintant.

"Merci bien" fit-Delphine, tandis que Cosima souriait au gardien.

Les deux femme entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Cosima pressa le bouton 6. Les portes se fermèrent. Lorsque Cosima avait commencé à se sentir à l'étroit chez Félix, elle s'était dit qu'il était temps de regagner un peu d'intimité. Elle avait trouvé ce petit appartement à louer, à cinq ou six rues de chez Félix. Tout près de chez lui, relativement près du DYAD. Parfait.

Lorsqu'elle avait mentionné à Delphine qu'elle allait visiter, la blonde s'était proposée de l'accompagner et Cosima avait accepté avec plaisir.

"Bonjour" fit-un homme, au sixième. "Mlle Niehaus ?"  
"C'est ça. " acquiesça Cosima en serrant la main du propriétaire.

Ils firent le tour de l'appartement, tout en expliquant les détails. Une petite cuisine, mais bien équipée. Un salon-séjour très lumineux. Un balcon avec une belle petite vue.  
L'appartement plu tout de suite à Cosima.

"C'est assez pour deux personnes" conclut-le proprio à la fin de la visite. "Vous y serez très bien."  
"Oh non c'est juste pour moi !" s'empressa-de corriger Cosima. "Nous ne sommes pas..enfin vous voyez. On est pas ensembles."  
"Oh. Pardonnez, j'avais cru comprendre..."  
"Non, non," fit-Delphine, en échangeant un regard amusé avec Cosima.

Finalement, Cosima prit le temps de réfléchir, mais elle pensait bien l'acquérir.

"C'est super" s'enthousiasma la plus petite, une fois de retour dans la voiture.  
"Oui, c'est pas mal" acquiesça-Delphine. "Tu ferais bien de l'acheter, ça te fera ton espace à toi."

Cosima hocha la tête.

"Sois pas jalouse, je t'inviterais, on fera des soirées débats et tu pourras me laisser te convaincre que le néolutionisme ne vaut pas la peine."  
"Bien sûr, bon courage avec ça" ris-Delphine.

* * *

"Cosima nous quitte."

Sarah était vautrée sur le canapé, la tête de Kira sur son ventre, la petite s'étant endormie sur sa mère. Félix était parti bosser dans son club de strip-tease douteux. Cosima était assise sur le fauteuil, son ordinateur sur les genoux, concentrée. Elle releva la tête vers Sarah.

"Tu vas arrêter de dire ça ? " s'agaça-la clone aux lunettes.  
"Cosima nous quitte." répéta-l'autre.  
"T'es chiante Sarah."  
"Je sais on me le dit souvent."

Sarah adressa un grand sourire hypocrite à sa soeur, qui elle, leva les yeux au ciel, blasée. Sarah s'ennuyait, et elle avait envie d'embêter sa soeur une dernière fois, parce qu'elle déménageait demain, dans son nouvel appartement, qu'elle avait fini par acheter.

"Quel genre de personne mets un design d'ordinateur portable avec un motif d'ADN ?" demanda-Sarah en fronçant les sourcils, observant le dos de l'ordinateur.  
"Moi." répondit-Cosima, blasée. "Ferme là, je suis concentrée."  
"Ouuh. Niehaus se révolte."

Cosima secoua la tête, blasée, et habituée aux conneries de sa soeur. Mais Sarah s'adoucit un peu, et devint presque mélancolique.

"Sans déconner, Cos, je suis triste que tu partes.."

Cosima releva la tête, et eu une moue compréhensive. Elle referma l'écran de son ordinateur qu'elle posa sur le sol à côté d'elle.

"Moi aussi, Sarah.." répondit-elle. "En quelque sorte. Je suis contente de déménager mais je suis triste de ne plus habiter ici. "

Sarah hocha la tête.

"Tu vas t'en sortir, avec Delphine, ne t'inquiète pas.." ajouta-Sarah.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" s'étonna-Cosima.  
"Je sais que tu es amoureuse d'elle, même si tu ne te l'avoues pas" répondit-Sarah. "N'essaie même pas de le nier."

Cosima baissa la tête. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et posa sa tête dans sa paume, son coude soutenant son bras, appuyé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

"T'es une personne géniale, Cos." poursuivit-Sarah. "Tu mérites d'être heureuse."

Cosima, touchée, hocha la tête. Elle savait que venant de Sarah, ces paroles étaient sincères. Mais la minute sentimentale de sa soeur était terminée, et Sarah redevint gamine. Elle eut un sourire taquin et saisit un coussin pour le balancer sur Cosima, qui le reçut en plein visage, en riant. Ça allait lui manquer, tout ça...

* * *

Cosima saisit un carton, et alla le mettre dans l'ascenseur. La journée s'achevait, mais le déménagement aussi. Depuis ce matin, Cosima, aidée de Beth, Alison, Félix, et Sarah, déménageait ses affaires.  
Elle avait fait venir ses meubles du Minnesota, où elle avait vendu son ancien appart' et maintenant, s'installait ici.  
Depuis le matin, tout le monde était assez efficace, et bientôt, le dernier carton fut monté.

Lorsque Cosima ferma la porte de son appartement, elle regarda autour d'elle. Pendant que Sarah, elle, Félix, et Beth montaient les affaires, Alison avait sorti les objets, monté les meubles comme le lit, et commencé à déballer les affaires, si bien que l'appartement était presque chaleureux, déjà.

"Merci à toutes.." fit-Cosima, en regardant autour d'elle, contente de la journée. "A tous" corrigea-t-elle en posant son regard sur Félix.  
"Merci de ton égard Cosima" ironisa-le jeune homme néanmoins amusé. "Bon, je dois y aller j'ai un rencard avec Bobby"  
"Bobby ? " s'étonna-sarah. "Tu n'es plus avec le mec de la morgue ? "  
"Colin a un nom" répondit-Félix. "Et si je suis toujours avec lui. Ce soir, Bobby, c'est pour le boulot."  
"Quel gâchis" soupira-Alison, qui détestait quand Fe se prostituait.  
"Il faut bien vivre" fit-le jeune anglais en haussant les épaules. "Tout le monde n'est pas flic ou scientifique."

Il lança un coup d'oeil appuyé à Cosima et Beth. Cette dernière lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Va travailler au lieu de dire n'importe quoi" fit-Sarah.

Le jeune homme alla embrasser Cosima, qui le remercia, puis, il quitta l'appartement.

"Je vais y aller aussi," fit-Beth. "Je travaille demain. "  
"Il faut dormir la nuit, pour choper les criminels le jour, officier Childs" se moqua-Sarah.  
"Fait gaffe que je te chope pas toi, un jour, Manning" répondit-Beth sur le même ton taquin. "Toi qui est dans le crime jusqu'au cou."  
"N'exagérons pas, tout est une question de point de vue" ris-Sarah.  
"Bien sûr."  
"J'y vais aussi" fit-Sarah.

Alison, Sarah et Beth prirent congé.

"Merci beaucoup" fit-une dernière fois Cosima. "Pour le déménagement. "

Elle leur adressa un signe de main et l'ascenseur descendit. Cosima rentra dans son appartement. Elle regarda sa montre. 19H54. Elle avait encore le temps de ranger.  
Elle mit de la musique et se mit à déballer ses affaires. Elle entendit alors son portable sonner. Un texto de Delphine :_ je peux passer ?_  
Cosima s'empressa de répondre: _Evidemment, viens. J'ai fini de m'installer._

Cosima continua de ranger jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Delphine frapper à la porte. La brunette alla ouvrir et eut un sourire en voyant Delphine.

"Entre, dans mon nouveau chez moi" la pria Cosima.

Delphine entra et regarda autour d'elle.

"Wahouw..!"  
"Oui, ça a déjà bien changé, hein ?" sourit-Cosima, fière d'elle.  
"Sarah et Félix t'ont aidée ?" devina-Delphine.  
"Oui, et quelques copines" acquiesça-Cosima.  
"Vous avez fait du bon travail" sourit-Delphine.

Cosima se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et Delphine fit de même, à côté d'elle. La clone frissonna en sentant le contact de sa cuisse et de celle de Delphine, mais fit mine de rien.

"Tu as mangé ?" demanda-Cosima.  
"Non.."  
"On peut commander chinois, si tu veux.."  
"Avec plaisir"

Cosima eut un sourire et saisit son portable. Elle prit la commande, pour qu'elles se fassent livrer, et le repas arriva peu de temps après.  
Cosima saisit les baguettes et commença à manger, avant de s'apercevoir que la française était en pleine galère.

"ça va, pas trop dur ?" se moqua-la plus petite.  
"T'as pas besoin de te moquer" se plaignit-Delphine. "Ça va pas me rendre la tâche plus facile."

Cosima regarda Delphine, qui n'arrivait même pas à tenir les baguettes droites, et étouffa un rire.

"Attends, je vais te montrer."

Cosima réduisit la distance minime entre elles deux, et saisit la main gauche de Delphine qui tenait ses baguettes – ou plutôt, qui essayait de les tenir. Rien que le contact de sa peau donna la chair de poule à Cosima. Encore une fois, elle ignora tous les sentiments que leur proximité lui apportait et se concentra.

"Tu vois, tu tiens comme ça, ça marche beaucoup mieux."

Quand elle sentit sa joue effleurer celle de Delphine, Cosima se rendit compte que leurs visages étaient tout proches.  
Cosima sentit son souffle s'accélérer, et ayant peur de perdre le contrôle de ses actes, lâcha la main de Delphine, et s'écarta. Elle remarque que la blonde n'était pas mieux, elle était aussi troublée.

Cosima s'éclaircit la gorge et continua à manger. Bientôt, l'atmosphère se détendit, et Cosima et Delphine passèrent une soirée agréable, à rire, blaguer et critiquer les programmes télé.

"Je vais y aller" fit-Delphine, une fois avoir rangé les reliefs du repas. "Merci de l'accueil."  
"C'était un plaisir" répondit-Cosima.

Elles sortirent sur le palier. Cosima jeta un coup d'oeil:le couloir était désert.

"Je n'ai pas encore rencontré mes voisins" se plaignit-t-elle.  
"ça ne saurait tarder" répondit-Delphine avec un sourire.  
"J'estime que ce soir, on a obtenu une grande victoire." fit-Cosima, avec un sourire espiègle.  
"Oh, je peux savoir laquelle? "  
"J'ai réussi à t'apprendre à manger avec des baguettes".  
"C'est vrai, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance" ris-Delphine. "Bravo, je te félicite pour ça."

Cosima eut un sourire amusé...qui disparut lorsque Delphine se pencha sur elle pour lui faire la bise, lui disant au revoir.  
Là, toute la tension accumulée au long de la soirée, fit perdre la tête à Cosima. Et peut-être aussi eu-t-elle le malheur de sentir l'odeur enivrante de Delphine.  
Toujours est-il que, au lieu de lui faire tranquillement la bise, pour la deuxième fois, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il lui semblait qu'un poids s'enlevait des ses épaules, elle se sentait plus légère. Delphine, d'abord surprise, répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme, et bientôt, Cosima se retrouva plaquée contre le mur du couloir.

Mais une fois de plus, l'une d'elle s'éloigna, rompit le contact. Cette fois-ci, c'était Delphine. Elle se recula, le souffle court.

"Je suis désolée" lâcha-t-elle.

Toute la légèreté de Cosima s'envola, et le visage de la jeune femme se renferma. Que c'était frustrant.  
Delphine effleura la joue de la plus petite, du bout des doigts, avec un air désolé.

"Je ne peux pas, Cosima.." lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure. "Si le Dr. Leekie l'apprend.."  
"Je vois.."  
"S'il te plaît, ne te fâche pas.."  
"Laisse tomber, Delphine.."

La blonde laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps. Elle pressa le bouton d'appel de l'ascenceur.

"A demain.." fit-Cosima, tout enthousiasme partit.

Delphine monta dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton 0.

"A demain."

Elle lui sourit, mais n'obtint pas de réponses. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur le visage triste et déçu de Cosima.  
Delphine sortit, et gagna sa petite voiture rouge. Elle s'assit derrière le volant, et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'appui-tête, avec un soupir. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles blondes, et ferma les yeux, frustrée.  
Elle venait de vivre le meilleur baiser de sa vie..Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas vraiment pour les raisons qu'elle avait exposé à Cosima.  
Mais à cause du contrat de Leekie. Il avait bien mentionné de ne pas s'attacher à son clone. Déjà que Delphine avait émotionnellement violé cette règle, si elle l'embrassait, c'en était fini, elle serait attachée pour de bon.

Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risque que quelqu'un les voie. Si Leekie l'apprenait.  
Leur relation était tout simplement impossible. Et ça déchirait le coeur de l'une comme de l'autre.

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre, beaucoup beaucoup plus long. **  
**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?  
Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est motivant :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci Valentine, de ta review et de ton suivi des chapitres :) **

* * *

_« Dude, that's complex... » _

* * *

"Votre aide ne m'est pour l'instant qu'inutile, Dr. Cormier"

Delphine baissa la tête. Ce qu'elle redoutait était en train de se produire : le Dr. Leekie commençait à se demander pourquoi ses rapports sur Cosima étaient si peu remplis.  
Delphine ne pouvait décemment collecter des informations sur la clone. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas violer son intimité, à son insu, alors qu'elle avait promis qu'elle la protégerait.

"Cosima et moi ne sommes pas encore assez proches" répondit-Delphine, hésitante. "Vous savez, elle ne donne pas sa confiance aisément."

Leekie eut une moue non convaincue, et Delphine persévéra.

"Peut-être que dans quelques semaines, nous serons plus proches" avança-t-elle. "J'ai une question, en revanche.."  
"Allez y Dr Cormier, demandez, demandez.."  
"Jusqu'où dois-je aller dans la partie..séduction ?"

La blonde avait demandé ça mal à l'aise, embarassée. Comme toujours quand elle était nerveuse, elle commença à jouer avec son bracelet.

"Que voulez-vous dire par là ?" demanda-Leekie, les sourcils froncés.

Delphine gigota sur sa chaise.

"Jusqu'à quelle mesure dois-je..hem..répondre à ses avances ? " développa-t-elle.  
"Dr. Cormier, si vous avez quelque chose à demander, demandez clairement..." s'agaça-Leekie.  
"Elle m'a embrassée."

Voilà,c'était dit. Delphine sentit un petit pincement de culpabilité. Néanmoins, si elle ne donnait pas au moins quelques petites infos à Leekie, il allait commencer à s'énerver. Et qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, il allait répondre qu'elle pouvait céder à ses avances. Qu'elle pouvait même être avec elle.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?" a-demandé-Leekie.  
"Je suis partie.." a-répondu Delphine, enjolivant un peu la réalité.

Elle ne précisa pas qu'elle avait répondu au baiser avant de partir, que c'était même elle qui l'avait prolongé. Elle ne mentionna pas non plus qu'elle avait plaqué Cosima contre le mur, approchant dangeureusement ses mains de sa taille. Elle ne précisa pas non plus que ça l'avait chamboulée, qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : continuer. Aller même plus loin. Mais qu'elle avait dû se faire violence pour arrêter. Non. Elle précisa juste qu'elle était partie.  
Leekie hocha la tête, approbateur.

"C'était exactement la conduite à adopter, Dr Cormier." approuva-t-il. "Rappelez vous :pas d'attachement émotionel ou physique à votre sujet. Vous avez bien fait de partir."

Un grand poids tomba sur les épaules de la blonde. Elle masqua sa déception, et acquiesça de la tête.

"Est-ce tout pour aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle, n'ayant plus qu'une envie, celle de quitter ce bureau.  
"Ça sera tout, oui " répondit-Leekie. "Mais tâchez de rassembler plus d'informations sur votre sujet, à l'avenir."

Delphine quitta le bureau avec une amère déception. Elle parcourut les couloirs du DYAD, cherchant Cosima. Peut-être aurait-elle des conseils à lui donner ?  
Quoi que, depuis leur baiser d'il y a quelques jours, les choses étaient devenues bizarres entre elles. Même très bizarres.  
Il fallait arranger ça. Delphine saisit son portable et appella la jeune femme pour savoir où elle était mais elle ne répondit pas.

Alors Delphine envoya un texto à Cosima, lui demandant où elle était, et lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elles parlent, encore. Puis, elle se dirigea vers les laboratoires. Elle enfila sa blouse, et commença à bosser un peu. Parce qu'elle négligeait un peu son travail en ce moment, privilégiant le projet LEDA, et Cosima. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était employée du DYAD institut, hors projet LEDA, et qu'il fallait qu'elle produise quelque chose, qu'elle obtienne quelques résultats.

* * *

Cosima frappa à la porte de chez Félix. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en pensant qu'elle ne vivait plus ici. Mais bon. Elle était contente quand même d'avoir son chez elle.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Sarah, qui criait par dessus son épaule, à Félix :

"Mets Kira au lit au lieu de l'énerver, idiot ! Il est 22h45 c'est bien trop tard ! "

Sarah tourna la tête vers Cosima et un sourire illumina son visage.

"Cos!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle attira sa soeur contre elle, dans une rare démonstration d'affection, puis, lui fit une bise, avant de la faire entrer.

"J'en peux plus" avoua-Sarah, à sa soeur. "Kira est en train de me tuer. C'est pas de tout repos d'être mère je peux te dire."  
"J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut" répondit-Cosima, en brandissant la bouteille de whisky qu'elle avait amené.

Les yeux de Sarah s'allumèrent d'une étincelle amusée.

"Yeah, ça c'est ma soeur préférée !" ris-Sarah.

Elle saisit la bouteille, qu'elle posa sur la table et sortit deux verres. Puis, elle s'aperçut de l'air sombre de Cosima.

"Toi, tu vas pas bien, je me trompes ?" devina-Sarah. "Le whisky, la tête de trois mètre de long.."  
"J'ai besoin d'une soirée entre soeurs, disons.." fit-Cosima, en hochant la tête.

Pile au moment ou Félix entrait dans le salon.

"Kira est au lit." lança-le jeune homme. "Du whisky ! Et Cosima !"  
"Non, Félix, toi, tu dégages" s'empressa-de l'avertir Sarah. "Cosima et moi ont doit se raconter quelques petits trucs."  
"C'est une plaisanterie ?" s'exclama-Félix, en geignant. "Putain vous êtes chiantes les filles, c'est chez moi ici.."  
"Tu vas pas jeter ta soeur et ta nièce dehors, si ?" répondit-Sarah.  
"Bah pourquoi je me gênerais, toi, tu jettes ton frère dehors !"  
"Pour une soirée.." quémanda-Sarah. "S'il te plaît ?"  
"Très bien" soupira-t-il.

Sarah alla se pendre au cou de son frère, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Merci Fe.."  
"Mouais" grommela-le jeune homme. "Je vous préviens, je reviens à 1h, pas après."  
"Merci Félix" fit-Cosima.

Le jeune homme quitta son propre appartement. Sarah s'empressa de verser le liquide ambré dans les verres, et en tendit un à Cosima, avant de s'asseoir avec le sien, à côté de Cosima, dans le canapé.  
La clone aux lunettes était assise en tailleur, en face de Sarah.

"Alors, quoi de neuf ?" demanda-Sarah. "Pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien ?"  
"Delphine" répondit-Cosima. "C'est toujours Delphine."  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"Elle m'a repoussée."

Sarah fronça les sourcils.

"Mais je croyais que..t'avais dit que tes sentiments te paraissaient récproques ? " s'étonna-Sarah.  
"ils le sont !" répondit-Cosima. "Je l'ai embrassée. Elle allait me dire au revoir, le soir du déménagement, on avait passé la soirée ensemble. Et quand elle s'est approchée pour me faire la bise je l'ai...embrassée."

Sarah eu un sourire, amusée de la réaction impulsive de Cosima. C'était tout à fait quelque chose qu'elle même aurait pu faire. Alors elle comprenait.

"Et je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur " expliqua-Cosima. "Alors j'ai voulu m'écarter.."  
"Mais ?" la pressa-Sarah, curieuse de savoir le dénouement de cette affaire.  
"Mais elle a prolongé le baiser, Sarah.." répondit-Cosima après avoir bu une gorgée de whisky. "Et pas qu'un peu. "  
"Je veux les détails croustillants" ricana-Sarah.  
"Elle m'a plaquée contre le mur de mon propre appartement et j'ai bien cru que ses mains allaient atterir sur ma taille."  
"Il y a encore un mais." devina-Sarah.  
"Mais elle s'est retirée. " répondit-Cosima. "Elle a rompu le contact et elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée qu'elle ne pouvait pas puis elle est partie."  
"Quoi ? " s'exclama-Sarah. "Mais..si elle partage tes sentiments et t'as embrassée en retour, pourquoi elle ne peut pas ?"  
"A cause de Leekie. "

Cosima but une gorgée de son whisky, puis une deuxième. Sarah avait les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant au problème.

"Elle a dû signer un machin, un contrat de moniteur du style elle ne peut pas coucher avec un sujet" avança-Sarah.  
"Je ne comptais pas coucher avec elle !" s'exclama-Cosima.  
"Tu en rêverais."

Cosima foudroya Sarah du regard, et la plus rebelle lui tira la langue, taquine.

"T'es amoureuse, Cos. Vis pas ça comme si c'était une tragédie." conseilla-Sarah.

Cosima resta muette.

"Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai raison" ris-Sarah, devant le manque de réponse de Cosima.  
"Bien sûr que tu as raison !" s'exclama-Cosima.

Sarah ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle n'en revenait pas, que Cosima avoue enfin ses sentiments.

"Donc tu l'admets..? " vérifia-Sarah.

Cosima hocha la tête. Elle vida son verre de whisky d'un trait.

"Oui je l'admets.." acquiesça-Cosima. "J'ai des sentiments pour Delphine. Non, je peux même le dire plus clairement..je suis amoureuse d'elle. Je suis même raide dingue d'elle, elle me fait un de ces effets."  
"Et bah dis donc, ça c'est du progrès."

Puis, Sarah réalisa l'ampleur de la situation.

"Tu l'as vraiment dans la peau.." remarqua-Sarah.  
"Quoi, tu croyais que j'exagérais, depuis le début ? Que c'était qu'un béguin, qui passerait ?"  
"Je ne suis pas dans ta tête Cos, et tu ne l'admettais pas toi même..." répondit-Sarah. "Mais je m'aperçois que tu l'as vraiment dans la peau."  
"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.." acquiesça-Cosima. "Et je ne peux pas être avec elle."

Sarah ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors, elle saisit la bouteille de whisky et remplit de nouveau le verre de Cosima, qu'elle vida de moitié en peu de temps.

"Merci.." fit-elle, d'une voix un peu éteinte.  
"Ça va s'arranger, Cos.."  
"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Sarah?"

La jeune femme reposa la bouteille sur la table basse. Puis, lentement, elle but une gorgée de whisky, avant d'offrir à Cosima sa vision des choses.

"De mon point de vue, tu as deux portes de sortie." expliqua-Sarah. "Porte une : tu refoules tous tes sentiments, mais tu restes amie avec elle. Tu essaies de convertir ton amour pour elle, en amitié. Vous passez quand même du temps ensemble, vous bossez ensemble. Cette méthode peut faire souffrir, parce que dès fois c'est frustrant, mais l'amitié, c'est mieux que rien, même si tu préférerais l'amour. "

Sarah fit une pause, pour que Cosima, qui venait de vider son verre, assimile tout ça.

"Porte 2" continua-Sarah. "Tu refoules tous tes sentiments, mais pour t'aider, tu coupes les ponts avec elle. Tu te fais très claire, très tranchante, une bonne fois pour toute. Tu arrêtes de la voir, parce que ça fait trop de tentation. Si tu ne peux pas avoir l'amour, alors l'amitié non plus. "

Après cette petite tirade, Sarah marqua une nouvelle pause. Cosima réfléchissait, le front plissé. Elle ne disait rien.

"Quelle que soit la porte que tu pousses, Cosima, tu souffriras" prévint-Sarah. "Mais je te soutiendrais et je sais qu'Alison, Beth et Félix aussi. Tu peux compter sur nous."

Cosima sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle avait tellement de gratitude pour Sarah, à ce moment, et pour ses clones. Ça comblait cette affreuse solitude qu'elle avait ressenti toute son enfance. C'était un agréable changement, d'avoir des gens autre que ses moniteurs, qui se préoccupaient d'elle.

"Je sais pas comment te remercier Sarah.."

Cosima tendit son verre. A contrecœur, - parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Cosima se saoule par tristesse – Sarah remplit une troisième fois son verre.

"Mais je veux pousser la porte 3.." continua-Cosima. "Aller casser la gueule à Leekie, annuler le projet LEDA, nous laisser en paix, me laisser sortir avec ma sexy monitrice française à boucles blondes, me laisser la ramener dans mon lit, et nous foutre la paix."

Sarah esquissa un sourire.

"Je doute que ça soit possible, Cos, mais je veux bien t'aider pour la première partie" ris-Sarah. "Aller casser la gueule à Leekie, quel excellente idée."

Cosima esquissa un faible sourire.

"Je l'ai évitée depuis notre baiser..." fit-Cosima en reposant son verre sur la table. "Je ne sais pas quelle conduite adopter. Elle m'a demandée où j'étais tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas répondu. "  
"Tout dépend quelle porte tu choisis Cos.."  
"Je pense que je vais essayer la 2" lança-Cosima, impulsivement. "Je ne veux pas me torturer tous les jours à la voir. "  
"Très bien. Une décision, c'est bien."approuva-Sarah.  
"Je vais lui écrire."

Cosima saisit son portable. Sarah hésita à la laisser écrire à Delphine après trois verres de whisky, mais elle semblait bien tenir l'alcool, alors, Sarah laissa faire et se concentra plutôt sur son propre verre.

"Voilà j'ai envoyé" fit-Cosima. "J'ai écrit : Passe pas me chercher demain matin je vais aller au DYAD par mes propres moyens. M'attends pas non plus pour bosser, je vais profiter de l'ambiance calme de mon labo."

Sarah fronça les sourcils .Elle aurait peut-être dû prendre le téléphone, après tout.

"l'ambiance calme de mon labo ?" releva-Sarah. "Crois moi Cos, tu veux arrêter d'écrire au gens quand tu commences à être bourrée. "  
"Je tiens bien l'alcool" répondit-Cosima. "Avec ça c'est clair, mon message, tu penses pas ? Elle m'a répondu!"

Cosima regarda le message : "On peut s'appeler ?"

"Va-y " fit-Sarah. "Mets les choses au clair."  
"D'accord, même si je risque de perdre la tête quand je vais entendre son adorable petit accent français. " grommela-Cosima.  
"Cos!" s'exclama-Sarah. "Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Concentre toi. "

Cosima hocha la tête et saisit son portable pour appeler Delphine.

"Allô ? " fit-la française, décrochant aussitôt.  
"Delphine" fit-Cosima. "Hey."  
"Il y a un problème ?" demanda-la jeune femme, inquiète. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je passe te chercher ?"  
"On va prendre un peu de distance, pendant un moment, d'accord ?"  
"On en est encore là ?" s'exclama-Delphine, avec de la déception dans la voix. "Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade."  
"Moi aussi, je croyais des choses " répondit-Cosima. "Toujours est-il que, tu m'as déjà dit que tu pouvais me donner un peu d'espace. Tu m'as même offert un labo pour me le faire comprendre. Tu crois que tu pourrais recommencer ? "

Delphine hésita un moment. Il y eut un long moment de silence, durant lequel Sarah interrogea Cosima du regard, pressée de savoir.

"Oui bien sûr.." répondit-Delphine, une note amère dans la voix. "Si c'est ce que tu souhaites."  
"Merci. Bonne nuit Delphine."

Cosima raccrocha et jeta un regard triste à Sarah.

"Cet accent putain, Sarah, cet accent.."

Sarah saisit la bouteille de whisky et lui servit un quatrième verre. Elle le méritait bien. Cosima s'empara du verre et le leva, portant un toast.

"J'ai coupé les ponts."

Puis, elle le vida cul sec.

* * *

Sarah repoussa ses lunettes de soleil sur son front, et posa son regard sur Beth. Les deux femmes marchaient côte à côte, remontant la rue, chacune un gobelet de café frappé à emporter dans la main.

"Je devrais prendre des vacances, un de ces jours" songea-Beth. "Regarde l'animation qu'il y a dans les rues, en été."

Sarah hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle se retrouvait avec Beth, ou, comme elle aimait la surnommer, l'officier Childs, puisqu'elle bossait tout le temps.

"C'est sûr, je préférerais sortir en public avec toi quand tu es Beth, et pas flic" ricana-Sarah. "Range-moi un peu ce badge."

Beth écarta Sarah qui avait voulu prendre le badge qu'elle portait à la ceinture, juste à côté de son flingue.

"Touche pas à ça, toi " la prévint-Beth. "Je suis en civile mais je suis quand même au boulot."

Sarah eut un rire. Elle but une gorgée de son café frappé, tout en continuant à marcher. Les deux femmes débouchèrent sur une place bondée.  
Tout à coup, Sarah aperçut à côté d'elles, à quelques dizaines de mètres, un manteau familier, avec une capuche rabattue sur la tête.  
_"ça me rappelle quelque chose.."_ pensa-Sarah.

La silhouette se déplaçait rapidement, furtivement, se rapprochant d'elles. Sans que Beth ou Sarah n'ait rien vu venir cependant, la silhouette s'approcha d'elles. Elle bouscula Sarah, et sortit un pistolet. Vive comme l'éclair, elle tira. Un coup. Beth s'écroula, la main sur l'abdomen, qui se teintait déjà de rouge.  
Sarah lâcha son gobelet de café. Quand une mèche blonde s'échappa de la capuche, elle se souvint

"C'est la fille qui a essayé de prendre Kira" s'exclama-Sarah.

La silhouette vit que Sarah ne comptait plus se lancer à sa poursuite et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Sarah s'agenouilla près de Beth. Tout le monde criait de peur. Un cercle de gens commençait à se masser autour de la blessée.  
Sarah saisit la main de Beth, et la retourna sur le dos.

"Ça va aller Beth" promit-elle.  
"Va.." hoqueta-la flic. "Va y. Chope la. "

Sarah regarda loin derrière les gens .La silhouette s'éloignait toujours mais elle était visible. La jeune femme saisit le pistolet de Beth – pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas pris le sien ! - et poussa les gens du coude.  
Elle suivit d'un pas rapide la silhouette qui venait de tirer sur Beth, sans faire savoir qu'elle était là.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme au manteau vert s'arrêta dans une petite allée, près d'une moto. Elle rabattit sa capuche, libérant une masse de cheveux blonds bouclés. Mais elle était de dos, Sarah ne pouvait voir son visage.  
La femme s'agenouilla près de sa moto. Sarah arriva par derrière, et lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, tout en la visant de son arme. La femme roula par terre, et Sarah put enfin apercevoir son visage..qui lui fit l'effet d'un couteau dans le ventre.  
C'était elle. Une autre clone. La seule pensée qui vint à Sarah fut :"Je me teindrais jamais les cheveux en blond..."

"Qui es-tu ?" s'exclama-Sarah.  
"Toi. " fit-simplement-l'autre clone. "Tu es une amie de Elizabeth Childs. "  
"La femme sur qui tu viens de tirer" s'exclama-Sarah. "Pourquoi tu lui as tiré dessus ?"  
"Je suis l'originale" répliqua-t-elle.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Qui lui avait mis ces conneries dans la tête?

"Est-ce que tu me veux morte aussi ?" demanda-Sarah.  
"Non. J'avais juste ordre de tuer Beth Childs. Tu n'es pas Beth Childs, apparemment."  
"Non. Mais nous sommes toutes reliées, alors pourquoi nous éliminer ?"

La blonde avait un fort accent de l'est. Ukrainien, peut-être, même si Sarah n'était pas une spécialiste de ces langues.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda-Sarah.  
"Helena. Et toi qui es-tu ?"  
"Sarah Manning" répondit-elle à contrecœur.  
"Sarah."

Cette façon, de prononcer son prénom..en roulant bizarrement le R. Sarah fronça les sourcils, et Helena détailla son visage.

"Qui est-ton moniteur ?" demanda-Sarah.  
"Moniteur ?"

Sarah se demanda..et si..

"Tu es l'autre clone sans moniteur ?" questionna-Sarah, intriguée.  
"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. "

Helena se releva lentement, l'arme toujours pointé sur elle.

"Je ne ferais pas de mal.." lança-t-elle. "Tu peux baisser ton arme. "  
"Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas rien me faire ?" ricana-Sarah, sans baisser le canon de son revolver.  
"On a une connexion."  
"Beh voyons, une connexion, un peu logique puisque nous partageons le même ADN. "

Helena ne dit rien. Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, et observa Sarah avec un regard un peu fou.

"T'es flippante toi" remarqua-Sarah.  
"Tu as une maison ?"  
"Non, je vis dans la rue" répondit-Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel. "Oui j'ai une maison."  
"Je viens avec toi."

Sarah rangea son arme. Helena n'avait pas l'air menaçante à son égard.

"Oh, et pourquoi ça ?"  
"Je veux voir ta petite fille. Kira."

Sarah se raidit.

"Hors de question !" s'exclama-t-elle, en mère protectrice. "Non. Absolument pas."  
"Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal !" s'exclama-Helena.  
"Tu as essayé de l'enlever !" protesta-Sarah.  
"Je ne partais pas avec elle je discutais. "

Sarah jaugea l'ukrainienne du regard. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle venait de tirer sur Beth !

"Bien." grommela-Sarah. "Amène toi."

Heureusement, le domicile de Félix n'était pas loin. Sarah guida Helena jusqu'à chez eux. Elle la fit entrer. La blonde regardait tout, observait tout. Sarah la surprit même à renifler l'un des tableaux de Félix.  
Sarah l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la pièce, après avoir été chercher quelque chose.

"Assied toi" ordonna-Sarah.

Elle la poussa sur le sol. Helena ne posa pas de question et s'assit dos au radiateur. Sarah violemment, tordit son poignet, lui enfila une menotte et boucla l'autre au radiateur.

"Que fais-tu ?" s'exclama-Helena, en tirant sur la menotte qui l'attachait au radiateur.  
"Je t'attache" répondit-Sarah. "On décidera quoi faire de toi après."

Helena se mit à tirer comme une malade sur la menotte. Mais Sarah savait que ça tiendrait. Elle se dépêcha, appela un taxi, qui la conduisit à l'hôpital.  
Heureusement que Félix était parti avec Kira, ce matin, l'emmener à une exposition. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que sa fille tombe nez à nez avec cette ukrainienne psychopathe qui s'intéressait à elle.

A l'hôpital, Sarah se dépêcha vers l'accueil.

"Bonjour" fit-elle rapidement."J'aimerais avoir des nouvelle de ma c..soeur qui a été emmenée aux urgences il y a peu de temps."  
"Nom ?"  
"Beth, Elizabeth Childs"

La femme de l'accueil consulta ses notes.

"Elle n'a pas été admise encore, faites un tour du côté des urgences elle doit toujours y être."  
"Merci bien."

Sarah se dépêcha de prendre la direction des urgences, tout en sortant son portable. Elle appela Cosima qui ne répondit pas, alors, elle laissa un message.

"Cosima, viens dès que tu peux à l'hosto, c'est Beth, elle s'est faite tirer dessus. Et surtout, ne vas pas chez Félix."

Sarah raccrocha et glissa le portable dans sa poche. Elle tourna dans un couloir, puis poussa une porte et entra dans les urgences.

* * *

Cosima était assise dans son laboratoire au DYAD, vautrée dans son canapé en cuir, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Colin et Félix avaient fait dessus. Un bouquin était ouvert sur ses genoux, et elle tentait de lire, mais ses pensées étaient une fois de plus occupées.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait dit à Delphine de garder ses distances, et elle ne l'avait pas vue du tout, à peine croisée. Et elle lui manquait terriblement. Ce manque était horrible, affreux. Cosima repensait aux deux baisers qu'elles avaient échangé jusque là, et elle sentait des frissons sur sa peau, comme si son corps réclamait encore Delphine.

La clone aux lunettes referma son livre, en soupirant. Elle ne parvenait pas à se désintoxiquer de la française, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas la voir. Elle voulait revenir en arrière et choisir la porte 1 finalement. Juste amie. Au moins ça.

"Delphine ?" fit-Cosima, dans son portable après avoir composé son numéro.  
"Allô Cosima ?"  
"Salut" sourit-la plus petite. "  
"Comment tu vas ?" demanda-Delphine.  
"Tu me manques" avoua-t-elle.  
"Tu me manques aussi.." confessa-la blonde.  
"On peut se voir ? Discuter ?"  
"Oui, évidemment. Je suis devant le bâtiment principal du DYAD."  
"Parfait j'arrive tout de suite."

Cosima raccrocha, satisfaite. La distance avec Delphine était trop dure à supporter. Tant pis si elle ne pourrait jamais avoir plus : être amie était mieux que de ne plus la fréquenter du tout.  
La clone sortit de son laboratoire, après avoir enlevé sa blouse. Elle sortit du bâtiment principal, et aperçut Delphine. La jeune femme était assise sur un banc au soleil, les jambes croisées, une cigarette à la main. Première surprise.

"Tu fumes ?" s'étonna-Cosima, en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
"Ça m'arrive" admit-Delphine, honteusement. "je sais c'est très mauvais. "  
"Je ne comptais pas te faire une tirade moralisatrice" la rassura-Cosima.

Elle s'apprêtait à enchaîner, lorsque son portable sonna.

"Je suis désolée" s'excusa-Cosima.

Elle fouilla dans son sac, alors que le portable sonnait toujours. Puis dans ses poches, puis une nouvelle fois dans son sac.

"Où j'ai mis ce putain de téléphone !?" s'énerva-Cosima.

Lorsqu'elle mit enfin la main dessus, c'était trop tard, il ne sonnait plus, et l'écran indiquait un appel manqué de Sarah.

"Génial " grommela-Cosima. "Ah, elle m'a laissé un message. Désolée."  
"Prends ton temps" répondit-Delphine en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Cosima colla l'appareil à son oreille, et écouta. Elle pâlit, et Delphine lui jeta un regard inquiet. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Cosima avait les mains qui tremblaient.

"C'est Beth" expliqua-Cosima. "Elle s'est faite tirer dessus."  
"Beth ?" fit-Delphine.

Cosima hésita. Était-il sage de révéler à Delphine qu'elle n'était pas seulement en contact avec Sarah ? Fallait-il introduire Beth la dedans ?  
Après tout, Delphine avait pour l'instant respecté ses promesses. Elle n'avait rien dit à Leekie, elle lui avait donné de l'espace. Elle méritait la vérité.

"Une autre clone." répondit-Cosima.  
"Avec combien d'entre elles es-tu en contact ?" s'étonna-Delphine.  
"Elle, Sarah, et Alison." répondit-Cosima. "Mais ce n'est pas le moment de débattre. Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital."  
"Laisse moi t'emmener." proposa-Delphine.

Encore une hésitation. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée que tous les clones soient regroupées ensembles, avec Delphine.

"Cosima s'il te plaît, tu sais que je suis de ton côté" protesta-Delphine. "Ma voiture est juste là, on sera à l'hôpital en quinze minutes."  
"Très bien, allons y " céda-Cosima.

Delphine conduisit donc jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elles retrouvèrent Sarah aux urgences. Alison était déjà là. La mère poule était pâle, inquiète, et ne cessait de tourner en rond, en se rongeant les ongles.

"Tu l'as amenée ?" s'exclama-Sarah, avec un coup de tête vers Delphine, hostile.  
"S'il te plaît Sarah" plaida-Cosima. "Elle est de notre côté."  
"j'espère que tu lui fais vraiment confiance" maugréa-Sarah.  
"Re-bonjour Sarah" fit-Delphine, avec un bref sourire, ignorant son hostilité.

Sarah lui adressa un signe de tête et se rassit sur sa chaise de plastique noire inconfortable. Alison ne tenait pas en place.

"Voici Alison" présenta-Cosima.  
"Enchantée" fit-rapidement Alison.  
"Comment vas-t-elle ?" demanda-Cosima. "Je n'ai eu que ton message Sarah."  
"Elle est au bloc" répondit-Alison. "Ce n'est pas bon."  
"Helena l'a touchée à l'abdomen" expliqua-Sarah.  
"Helena ?" releva-Cosima.

Sarah jeta un regard en biais à Delphine.

"Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais lui faire confiance" fit-Cosima.  
"Tu es sûre ? Certaine à cent pourcent ?" insista-Sarah, avec un regard éloquent.  
"Oui !" s'exclama-Cosima.  
"C'est bon Cosima" lança-Delphine, coupant court au débat. "Je vais faire un tour. Chercher du café. Vous pouvez discuter, je reviens."

Cosima hocha la tête, avec un regard plein de gratitude, puis, s'assit près de Sarah.

"Raconte moi." exigea-t-elle.

Sarah relata à Cosima et Alison les faits, le tir d'Helena, la course poursuite, comment elle l'avait menacée puis attachée chez Félix.

"Tu es en train de dire que cette psychopathe folle furieuse qui à tiré sur Beth est accrochée à un radiateur chez Félix ?" s'exclama-Cosima.  
"Est-ce que tu as prévenu Félix de ne pas ramener Kira chez lui, au moins ?" demanda-Alison, dans un éclair de lucidité.

Sarah se raidit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Alison se frappa le front.

"Seigneur tu ne l'as même pas prévenu." se désespéra-t-elle.

Un grand sentiment de panique s'empara de Sarah. Elle saisit son portable,appela Félix.

"Allô, Félix ?" s'exclama-t-elle. "Dis moi que tu n'es pas rentré à la maison."  
"Si nous sommes rentrés" répondit-l'anglais. "Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on allais rester trois jours à cette expo. D'ailleurs, c'est gentil de me prévenir quand tu invites des clones inconnues à la maison, attachées au radiateur."  
"Elle est toujours attachée ?" demanda-Sarah.  
"Oui" acquiesça-Félix.  
"Je suis désolée Fe, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Kira va bien ?"  
"Elle va bien ne t'en fais pas. Comment vas Beth ?"  
"Tu es au courant ?"  
"Ta prisonnière me l'a dit. "  
"Elle est au bloc. Je te tiens au courant."  
"Très bien. Et tiens moi vraiment au courant cette fois."  
"Promis."

Sarah raccrocha, soulagée. Elle avait eu peur, pendant une minute. Delphine revint à ce moment, avec des cafés. Cosima lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Je reviens" marmonna-Cosima à Sarah.

La clone à lunettes se leva, et quitta les urgences, entraînant Delphine avec elle. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir désert. Cosima appuya son dos sur un lit d'hôpital vide rangé contre le mur, et Delphine s'adossa au mur opposé, silencieuse.

"De quoi voulais-tu me parler, alors ?" demanda-Delphine.  
"De nous" répondit-Cosima, nerveuse tout à coup. "Tu me manques. Je n'ai pas envie de garder mes distances, avec toi."

Delphine plissa le front, mais resta silencieuse. Le contrat de Leekie lui liait les mains, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

"Mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas être plus qu'amies" fit-Cosima. "Alors, amies, ça me va."

Cosima croisa le regard de Delphine, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Amies ?" offrit-la plus petite.  
"Amies." approuva-la blonde, en hochant doucement la tête.

Le sourire de Cosima s'agrandit, reflet de celui qui naissait sur les lèvres de la française.

"Tant mieux.." sourit-Cosima. "J'espère que Beth va s'en sortir" ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence.  
"Ils vont faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent" la-rassura-Delphine.

Cosima hocha la tête. Elles retournèrent auprès de Sarah et Alison. Sarah leur jeta un regard circonspect, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, un médecin arriva.

"Alors ?" s'enquit-Sarah en se levant, imitée par Alison, Cosima et Delphine.  
"Elle a survécu à l'opération" expliqua-le médecin. "Mais elle a perdu énormément de sang. Elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire."  
"Mais pour l'instant, elle est en vie ?" demanda-Sarah.  
"Oui."

Alison, une main sur la bouche, laissa échapper une exclamation soulagée.

"Elle est en soins intensifs" expliqua-le médecin. "Pas de visites pour l'instant. Rentrez chez vous, reposez vous. Nous vous appellerons si son statut change."

Au début, Cosima voulait rester. Sarah partait rejoindre Félix et Kira et surtout vérifier si Helena était bien là, à ne pas faire de dégâts. Alison voulait retrouver Donnie, et ses enfants. Mais Cosima n'avait pas d'obligations, et elle se sentait obligée de rester.  
Cependant, Sarah et Alison réussirent à la convaincre de rentrer.

"Il a dit qu'il nous appellerait" argumenta-Sarah. "Rentre, Cosima."

Alors, Cosima accepta de rentrer chez elle. Bouleversée par ce qui était arrivé à Beth, elle accepta même que Delphine la reconduise chez elle.

"Tu viens boire un verre ?" proposa-Cosima. "En amie !"

Delphine eut une moue amusée, et hocha la tête.

"Avec plaisir."

Elles montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Cosima. Cette dernière sortit deux verres et une bouteille de vin. Elle en remplit les verres et se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

"Au rétablissement de Beth." fit-Delphine en levant son verre.  
"Au rétablissement de Beth."

Cosima but une gorgée de vin. L'ambiance était électrique. Une fois que Delphine eut terminé son verre, elle le posa et se leva pour partir.

"Alors, on se voit demain au DYAD ?" sourit-Delphine. "On a fini, de ne plus se voir ?"  
"Oui" sourit-Cosima. "On est amies."  
"J'en suis ravie" sourit-Delphine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent plantées debout, l'une en face de l'autre, embarrassées, pendant un temps qui leur sembla infiniment long. Les secondes s'égrenaient. Cosima n'entendait que son pouls, qui s'emballait, son coeur qui martelait ses côtes.

Alors que Delphine aurait dû se diriger vers la porte pour partir, Cosima et elle se retrouvèrent de nouveau à s'embrasser.  
Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait comment c'était arrivé, ni à quel moment, ni qui avait fait le premier pas. Tout ce qu'elles ressentaient, c'était la sensation des lèvres de l'autre sur les leurs.  
Cosima fit courir ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de Delphine, tandis que la blonde, elle, emprisonnait la taille de la plus petite des siennes.

Sans que Cosima ne s'en aperçoive, son chemisier atterrit sur le sol.  
Delphine sentit la peau nue du dos de Cosima sous ses mains. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire marche arrière. Qu'elles auraient dû arrêter, tout de suite. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elles.


End file.
